Encumbrance
by Vergil's Inferno
Summary: The last few weeks have been rough: with Nero's final Barr exam and mock trial at the law firm, and Dante arriving home late every night after fighting demon hoards, there wasn't much time they could dedicate to each other and their crumbling relationship, if they could even call it that. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and its characters - I own their sex drives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dante sat at his desk in his signature pose, legs raised and a magazine draped over his face. It was nearing the time he was meant to make his way out for a mission, one he really didn't want to take. Lady was out of the country attending to different infestation wreaking havoc on some barren land next to a farmhouse, and Trish was with her, hoping to not do much work as her boss forgot to pay her proper wages after a previous assignment. Since then she had been despondent and it was quite a task getting hold of her anywhere.

The phone call came at three in the morning. Dante was too anxious to sleep, so he sleepily dragged his feet to relieve the phone of its incessant nagging. He was given the address and told to only come during the day: the demon, much like anyone else, liked to have its beauty sleep before tearing through innocent people's homes. It possessed a cloaking ability, so regardless of it being in broad daylight, it couldn't be seen by humans and demons alike. Dante spent the whole night plotting a strategy to capture and kill the demonic fiend, but his daydreaming halted when the figure on the bed next to him shifted, immediately sensing something was brewing. He remained asleep as he shifted closer to Dante and held his hand. The bigger man returned the gesture, kissing his fingers tenderly, and he earned a content smile.

If truth be told, things weren't going too well for the couple. Dante was a round the clock demon bounty hunter. He worked for himself more than anything, thinking it would be easier in terms of almost never working, but being the only demon hunter in a city centred around constant infestations proved to be tougher than he anticipated. His working hours went from nine to five to twenty four seven; the entities he fought had no sense of time and neither did the humans that were calling him to take care of them. He would be called out to investigate noises in garages thought to be supernatural and ending up being the next door neighbour's cat. His ultimate favourite were the calls from neighbours believing someone was being mauled or murdered down the street or down alleyways, and it was simply teenagers squeezing a tenuous romp behind the bushes or dumpsters before going home to their over-lenient parents.

Because of these continuous calls, he spent very little time at home. He never had a problem being away from the shop – he actually thrived in it – but he was no longer the only one he had to worry about. He could go for days without so much as eating a morsel of food, mainly because he could and didn't care, but the younger man in his life was having none of it.

He met him on the way home from a tiring group of scarecrows; the figure walked down the side of the road, defeat in his posture, kicking stones along the sidewalk as if they were the only action keeping him sane. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, a bandage on his right arm, navy blue jeans and really thin sneakers; his outfit juxtaposed the cold weather Capulet was having, and Dante couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He was the only person he had seen for miles on the deserted boulevard.

Dante pulled over to the side of the road and got out of his car and startled the man. "Dude, I've been through enough crap today; I have nothing you can steal. If you're going for the sexual assault approach, please know I don't mind, as long as you buy me dinner first."

"I choose neither, sorry to disappoint." Dante folded his arms over his chest, now worried at what was standing in front of him. "You okay, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." His pose stood defensive. "And no, I'm not." He looked at his shoes. "Not at all."

Dante shrugged. "Suit yourself. Where you headed?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I'm just walking in the opposite direction from which I came, and I think I'm doing well so far."

"Well? Really?" Dante moved closer to him and he flinched, thinking he was going to inflict some form of pain on him. Instead, Dante grabbed his left arm and lifted his sleeve – his bones stuck out unnaturally, his pale skin had become translucent and his blood turned grey on his skin. The man was freezing his ass off, and it wasn't even that cold. His lips were blue, and his skin mirrored the same shade as his arms. He felt for a pulse and it was there for the sake of evidence, but it was weakening at an alarming pace.

"What happened?" He pointed to the bandage. The stranger just held it closer to his body and, using his eyes, pleaded with the older man not to enquire further. "Fine, I won't ask. What I will request is that you get into the car. You are in no state to be on the highway in what you're wearing. You'd be dead before morning." He gave Dante an alarming look. "Oh come on, you welcome me raping you but getting into my car is too dodgy?" Dante had a point; he got in the car and waited for the stranger. "I'd love to get some nutrients in you this year, if that's possible." It wasn't long before he heard the passenger door open; he turned the ignition and pushed the temperature on the heater for his companion to get comfortable. "You got a name?"

It had been seconds and the heater was already working wonders on his guest. His defensive stance faded with the cold in his body, and he sank into the seat as if it were the most comfortable thing in the world. The exhaustion that fatigued his limbs took over and the poor man used all his remaining energy to answer Dante. "Nero. My name's Nero." He took a second to look at his saviour. "Yours?"

"Dante. Hi." He put the car into gear and it drove forward.

"Not a bad name…" were Nero's last words as he drifted into much needed sleep.

Dante gazed at the clock; he unknowingly counted the ticks in his supposed sleep and knew he had to leave soon. He was already washed and clean shaven, full of leftover pizza for breakfast, his uniform was pressed and clean, and his weapons stood at the ready whenever he needed them, missions and emergencies alike. He tried to be as quiet as possible because Nero was still sleeping upstairs. As of recently, it had been easier to simply slip out of the house before he woke up as opposed to Nero being awake and watching him leave for another full day of killing. He never liked watching him go, especially since there was a chance he wouldn't see him until he climbed into bed for an hour only to be called for another job. Dante quietly grabbed Rebellion off the wall and made it to the door. He turned the knob and drew a deep breath, deflating at the sudden presence at the bottom of the stairs.

"Another mission?"

The question always stung. This had been the umpteenth time Nero asked this of Dante, but it pierced his heart as if it were the first. It had become a ritual before he left the shop and it never ended well. Nero made Dante feel guilty about having to cut their time short when it was in actual fact a mutual flaw. When Dante took Nero in, the first couple of months was focused on his health and helping him recuperate to his former self. Dante had no idea what to expect, but the results spoke for themselves and his progress was impressive. He had assisted Nero into following his dream of studying law; his face was stuck in textbooks and studying material, and had time for little else. He didn't have a social life – he wasn't into the whole 'go out with your friends' trope, so he spent most of his time inside the shop, taking phone messages should the need have risen. Because of the nature of Dante's work, he got all of his regular customers to use certain code words over the phone, so as to confuse anyone that bothered to eavesdrop on his conversations. Nero paid little attention to the mumbo jumbo people said when they called, but promised to quote Dante's customers word for word. There would, however, be the one fateful day a new customer would call the shop and Nero would answer.

"Can I ask you something, Dante?"

The bigger man slurped at his spaghetti – Nero cooked, so he had no choice. "Hmmmm?"

"What exactly is it that you do?" Nero played with his portion, breaking the meatballs into smaller biteable chunks. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me its fine, but I don't see how anything anyone says over that phone makes any sense." He dug into his plate and chewed a mouthful. "If it's the CIA, don't even bother answering-"

Dante's fork dropped out of his hands and onto his plate, raucous laughter coming from the other side of the table. "Really? Me? The CIA? Is that your best guess?"

"What other job description includes weird words, Dante?" He looked seriously at Dante for a moment. He contemplated the possibility of it being true, and that meant he'd have to lose his life. Shit.

"They are code words, kid. Plain and simple." Dante resumed picking at his plate, disgustingly pulling a bay leaf through his tomato sauce and resting it on the edge of his dish.

"See? You can't blame me for assuming it's the CIA-"

Dante held up a hand to stop his humiliation, trying to chew faster, and Nero stayed quiet. "Okay, I'll spill. Only if you promise to never tell anyone and not ever want to go with me." He gave him a 'why the fuck would I wanna go with you' look. "Trust me; it's better than the CIA." Dante moved closer and stuck out a pinkie. "I need you to promise me. You have the potential to come with me, but I want you to tell me that you won't want to."

"I can't promise that, but I have a lot on my plate and will have for the foreseeable future, so you have nothing to worry about." He held Dante's gaze and warped his pinkie. "So, what do you do?" Dante waited for Nero to add a forkful of noodles into his mouth before speaking.

"I hunt demons."

Nero could feel the food travelling down the wrong pipe and started coughing furiously; Dante moved to his back and slammed a flat hand on the younger man's back and food carried across the room in slow motion. "WHAT?"

Dante tried to stifle a laugh. "See? Better than the CIA-"

"HOW ON EARTH DO YOU HUNT DEMONS?" Nero's lungs still burned, the volume of his query was uncontrollable.

"What do you mean?" Dante's confusion was genuine. He walked to the kitchen and filled two glasses of water for his struggling counterpart. "You have to be more specific."

Nero downed the glasses at lightning speed, and the burning subsided. He eased his breathing to a steady pace before enquiring further. Wait. Wait just a damn minute-

"What does that make you?" The question left Nero's lips dry. The answer was obvious, but he needed to hear to from Dante.

"Same as you, kid." He gripped Nero by his bandaged arm and held tight: Dante flexed his fingers and transformed them into razor sharp crimson talons, surges of white hot electricity emitting through his skin that tore the surrounding silence apart. He ran one digit down the bandage and it cut like paper. "I'll give you props for trying to hide it." The cloth fell to the floor, and Dante traced a talon across his hardened skin: his forearm was covered in red armoured scales that shone a cerulean blue underneath. The red hide had a cracked texture – breaking under the pressure of the power of the pulsing glow – and the blue skin underneath was inflamed from underuse. "This is the real reason I found you alone on that street, isn't it?" Dante could see he hit a nerve. "I'm not asking you to explain. I want you to know you're not alone." With no warning, Dante morphed his arm to adorn similar scales up to his elbow. "You can call it whatever you want, but this is the potential I was referring to." Dante's arm changed back to normal and he resumed eating his dinner.

"So I can come along then?" Dante's eyes shot a quick 'NO' at Nero, and the matter was closed.

Nero scratched at his bringer as Dante stepped over the threshold. "During the day?"

"I know, right. Can't catch a damn break."

The days had gotten worse. For Dante, there were more jobs, more demons, and more innocent people died by the day. For Nero, his days were jam packed with binders of work and court cases that needed analysing, and they were both tired. Exhausted, in fact. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. When they tried to set time aside for one another, something would always pop up and interrupt them in their attempts at fixing their fractured relationship. At the moment, it seemed to be Dante's fault that Nero never saw him, but it did benefit him in some way: without any distractions, Nero was able to pass his exam with flying colours. All that was left was the trial in a few days' time, and it was something he could wait for. He crossed his fingers that he could manage to squeeze Dante into his schedule, and he couldn't have been more wrong. Dante's calendar was chaotic and he couldn't slow down – there were bills to pay, and the work he received paid them off well and on time. Nero began feeling neglected at the time he managed to see the love of his life, and it pained to see him want to walk out of the door when they could be in bed making love like there was no tomorrow. Things were not so simple in Nero's eyes. He had tried his best to be there for Dante, waking up early to make breakfast and staying up late to eat dinner together, cherishing what time he had with Dante until the next phone call. He was closing on his breaking point, and Dante didn't seem to be doing anything to change it.

Dante couldn't face Nero. The small man had crept into his heart and soul relatively early in their friendship. He had let the emotion seep deep into his psyche for him to be completely sure. He had been wrong in the past, mistaking involuntary lust for deep emotional connections that left him scarred from the inside out. Nero looked at him in ways many people would wish their partners would: his gorgeous blue eyes were filled with intrigue and wonder when he looked at Dante, and all the love in the world could be contained in those amazing orbs. Dante was head over heels in love with Nero, and he was sure he felt the same about Dante. Nero was never good at hiding his feelings; he wore his heart on his sleeve, and Dante always loved how straightforward the man always was with him. Dante couldn't understand why Nero had fallen for him, but he knew he was grateful. Nero had completed him on a deeper level than anyone else, and their connection was intense enough to make any lovesick puppy puke in revulsion. Nero was his soul mate, his life, his heart, his everything; pride had gotten in the way of him ever freely admitting this, and it made him sick that he couldn't give Nero what he deserved. Nero needed a pillar of strength he could always depend on, and Dante was the furthest thing from that. When they decided to be together, Dante didn't consider the thought that he may need Nero more then he would ever be needed. He felt ashamed at his actions when he compared it to the work his boyfriend put in to make them work after all they had been through. Dante thought loving him would be easier.

Nero was at his side, massaging his imposing shoulders and kissing them. "Just come home in one piece, okay?"

Dante turned and lovingly encased his lips with his own, his gloved hand tracing Nero's jaw. "Always." He kissed him on the forehead before heading out. Nero would now have to wait for several hours before he saw that face again. Watching Dante walk out of that door wasn't easy. It was as if an essential piece of him escaped his chest and he was left pondering if it would ever return back to him. It always did, but never the same way it left.

Dante finally came home, balancing two pizza boxes on one hand. It was never a good sign when Nero asked if he could sort dinner out, not to mention that he asked for pizza specifically. He walked up the table Nero sat at, his face buried in another publication comprised of legal jargon. Dante went around the table and laid his hands on the young man's shoulders and bent down to read the page – oh goody, civil law; his favourite. He gave Nero a quick peck on the cheek and made himself useful colleting two plates and glasses from the kitchen. He secured cans of tomato juice and beer under his arm; damn the day he would ever make a second trip.

"I'm just finishing up – last page," Nero said. But Dante knew that if he had his way, no page would ever be the last.

"That's okay, kid. No rush. Don't gloss over any crucial detail because of me." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew their implication. It could be interpreted as Dante wanted it, that Nero shouldn't feel obligated to stop his studies or misread any details on the page in front of him, or the other route implicating Dante to being a selfish, hungry, stupid, jealous boyfriend who would wait impatiently with a pout on his mouth for the page to be finished. He hoped it was the former.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was the latter.

Dante took a deep breath: this was going to turn into a fight. "Nothing, Nero. It meant absolutely nothing-"

"And what the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" Nero snapped his book shut and crossed his arms over his chest; he was beyond pissed off and almost at his boiling point when Dante casually sat down and chewed on a slice of pizza. He tried not to look at the enraged form to his left; you couldn't speak logic to Nero when he was angry, and anything you said was taken beyond the borders of its context. It was extraordinarily difficult to speak or reason with him when he was in this state, and Dante learned a long time ago to simply give up and let his steam blow over, not take offense to anything and not take anything to heart, because Nero would be overcome with such intense blind rage that he would forget what he said after a good night's sleep. But that didn't mean Dante forgot. He forced the insults to the back of his brain and dropped the matter and carried on as normal as Nero would. The younger man would never know just how deep it hurt Dante to see him go through all the pain and agony. They both developed a thick skin over the years of being together, sometimes teasing and sometimes serious, but it broke his heart to see such a loving creature endure all nine circles of hell to be with someone like him. It shook his body when Nero spoke at him and not with him, but Dante wasn't good and handling or communicating feelings to anyone. That's what started all the tension in the first place.

The bigger man didn't have the energy for this. He could feel the heat off the younger man, but blocking it out and concentrating on his meal was the calmer option. "Fine," Nero said. He collected his books and was about to storm to his room when a deep crimson demonic arm blocked his path. Now was as good a time as any.

"Sit." Dante's eyes were glowing the same colour as his armour and his voice attained a demonic echo. Nero tried to pull his arm away to seek comfort alone in his room, but the elder wasn't having any of it.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Dante released the grip on his boyfriend and he struggled less. If it appalled Nero to be in the same company as the person he was meant to be in love with, there was no reason to stop him.

"Because if I have to look at you for longer than a second I'm going to burst into tears." Nero looked at the older demon and sure enough tears were brimming under his eyes. The expression on his face was stoic, but the image he tried portraying was melted by the lone tear rolling down his cheek. Dante had never felt a blow to his lungs this vast. His demonic scales dissipated under his skin and his blue eyes returned to normal, letting go of Nero's arm – the broken man that stood before him was his all, and being the reason for his anguished tears gave him no right to touch him. Dante calmly walked back to his seat and his eyes appealed to Nero's.

Dante whispered. "Please sit down, Nero. Talk to me."

When Dante spoke in that manner, Nero knew he hit a nerve. Dante's bravado cracked under his scrutiny and he was reduced to a crumbling mess of emotion and chaos that was agonising to watch. Dante's fingers raked in his hair and Nero pulled the chair next to his; the older man's form was shaking uncontrollably and Nero had no clue why. With all the love in the world, Dante looked at his lover and held his face in his hands. "Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

A few seconds of silence hung between them as the flaring rage in them subsided. Nero shuffled closer rested his forehead on Dante's, a hair width separating their lips. His hands encased Dante's forearms as he sunk into the older man's touch, reminiscing and burning his feeling and texture to memory. The moment ended and he opened his eyes, searching for his boyfriend's piercing gaze. "I'm not happy, Dante." And there it was. The words Dante dreaded most. His heart stopped beating in his chest, but his position didn't falter. "I know you are heavily reliant on being a hardened son of a bitch most of the time, but would it hurt for that façade to dissolve when you walk through that front door? Would it kill you to want to be vulnerable with me?" Nero lost the control over his emotions and allowed more tears to fall down his cheeks. Dante watched his distress solemnly, wiping them away as they reached his neck. "You don't have to prove anything to me, Dante. You are everything I ever needed you to be the day we met. But everything is different. The way you hold me is different. The way you kiss me is different. The way you make love to me is different. It's like you're scared of something-"

"I'm scared you'll leave me." The words came out defeated. "I'm scared I can't give you what you want, what you deserve. You're so good to me and I don't think I could bear to lose you-"

"Then why are you afraid to show me how you truly feel? What's holding you back?" Dante let his head fall searching for the answer. He couldn't find it. Nero lifted his head and pecked his lips caringly. "Dante, I want us. I want you. I want us to be better. I want it back to the way it was. We were inseparable. We couldn't get enough of each other. Do you have any idea how much you drive me crazy? Fuck what you think I deserve. You make me complete, and you are the only person that will ever do that for me. I spend every waking moment of the day thinking of you, dreaming about you, wanting you more and more as time passes on, and it hurts when you don't take the time to tell me what's really going on in that beautiful head of yours. But you make me feel like I don't complete you, that I don't make you feel perfect."

"But you do-"

"Then show it. You need to tell me that I am still worthy standing in your amazing presence. Make me believe that you want me here with you. I don't like any form of space between us, Dante. I want to be with you forever, and you know that." The sentiment alone brought a smile to both of their faces. "We need to get out of this limbo and move forward to our own version of paradise."

Nero stood and gathered all of his notes and walked toward the stairs. He stopped and faced Dante.

"Because for me, you are its true definition, Dante. You always have been and you always will be my paradise." He stalked up the stairs owing to the bulk in his arms. The door to the main bedroom clicked into place, and Dante assumed Nero would get back to studying. He busied himself with a second slice, but couldn't bring it to his lips. The lump that formed in his throat would hinder the effect of his taste buds, rendering his favourite food tasteless and unsatisfying. Throwing half of the slice back in the box and finishing the rest of his tomato juice, Dante placed the boxes in the fridge. He would hate to distract or bother Nero while he was busy, so he seized a spare blanket and extra pillows and made the couch sleep-ready.

He hadn't realised how tired he really was. The day had drained him, and this evening was one he hadn't prepared for: there were too many emotions floating around his head in one day, so this much needed sleep was a perfect way to end his day. Snuggling under the covers, Dante noticed the light in Nero's room. It was still shining bright, and he knew his partner would go into the depths of the morning trying to fill his law quota. Rubbing the sleep in his eyes, he contemplated Nero's words. He had failed at the one thing he sought as his purpose for living and breathing. He was ashamed to hear that he wasn't able to provide the most basic need to someone he considered closer than family. He had to make things right. He needed to. But before he could concoct plan to win his lover back, fatigue overpowered him and he shut his eyes, promising the wake of a new day to mend the connection he had lost.

Nero glanced at his door every so often, hoping to see Dante storm through and fall asleep next to him. Hours seemed to have passed while he went over his notes in absolute silence. He knew Dante was giving him the space he needed after their talk, but the clock was nearing four in the morning and Dante was nowhere to be seen or heard. Nero didn't hear the front door, so Dante was definitely still in the house. He closed his eyes and focused on subtle movements or sounds from below, and he heard a tired heartbeat. Dante's signature rhythm had put him to sleep many times, more times than he could count, and the gentle hum of vibration his chest massaged all and every tense muscle and slight worry out of his frame. He loved sleeping in his arms, feeling his strong hold sheathing him from every form of danger imaginable. Nero carried no doubt in his mind that Dante would do anything and everything to protect him.

He remembered the day he moved into Dante's room and claimed rights to the opposite side of the bed. When Nero moved in, Dante prepared the spare room for him; it wasn't too far from the main one, which presented a big problem for him. If he suffered from his recurring nightmare, Dante would surely hear his screams of torment, and possibly reconsider finding new living quarters for his guest. He got lucky for a short while, until Dante heard a scream that pierced through his psyche; luckily he was in his room getting into his pyjamas when he heard the lament. He burst through the door and saw Nero screaming uncontrollably, his body tensing in excruciating pain. Nero's claws dug into his skin all over, leaving crusty blood and scars all over his body. He was about to claw at his neck when Dante blocked him in the nick of time, intertwining their fingers and crushing the shining overactive bringer. The act caused the glow to dim and Nero worked at fighting Dante off – it was a bad idea in general, but Nero surrendered under the control of the trauma. Dante's arms triggered in full effect and fought Nero with little effort. "NERO!" The echo in his voice was menacing, and it quelled Nero somewhat. "You need to wake up, kid. As in NOW."

Breathing deeply, Nero's eyes opened slowly and bared witness to what just happened; the cuts on his skin burned and bled, and two strong demonic arms were holding him down. He saw the sweat on Dante's brow, and realisation set in. Dante could feel the younger man's muscles relax under his touch, but one look at his face was all it took for the bigger man to curl next to him and hug him close. Nero was on the brink of tears and Dante moved to his side, relieving the congestion welling in his throat and buried himself in the strong contours of Dante's chest. In return, he embraced him as if his life depended on it, one hand resting in Nero's soft, silvery hair. "You scared me for a second there, kid."

Getting Nero to talk would take the attention away from what he was going through. Dante used this tactic as much as he could, and it worked each time. He spoke between sobs. "I'm so sorry, Dante-"

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry, Nero." Dante was lost in the moment and kissed his guest on the forehead, lingering. The younger man was touched at the gesture and curled his body around his protector. He revelled in Dante's form and scent; being this close to Dante played with his senses, and he couldn't help but snuggle closer. Dante moved off the bed and pulled Nero with him. "Come on. You can't sleep here tonight." He offered a hand and Nero took it. Dante led them to his room were a four-poster king sized bed sat huddling in the centre. "There's more than enough space." Before Nero could decline, Dante swept him in his arms and rested him on the edge. "I swear on my life I won't do or try anything funny. Just don't rub up on me, that's asking for trouble." Dante was trying to be cute. How adorable. If Nero was feeling feisty enough, he would test that theory. The bigger man slithered under the covers and held it open for Nero. His smile faded when Nero made no attempt to join him. "What's wrong, kid?"

Nero looked at the marks gracing his body. "I think I need to patch these up before I get blood all over your bed."

"Don't stress over it. Now come on in, it must be freezing that side of the world." It was. Nero slid into the bed, staying as close to the edge as possible. Dante watched him and chuckled. "You can move closer if you want. I won't bite." The visitor slipped in deeper, close to the middle. Dante copied him, holding Nero in his arms as he did minutes ago. "Now sleep, okay? I've got you."

The rest was history and they shared the room ever since. He refused to let Nero be alone that night and every night thereafter, and it was their special ritual. It wasn't the same without Dante, so Nero ended his studying and journeyed downstairs to locate his partner. And there he was, sleeping soundly on the couch, the blankets rising and falling with his beautiful chest, his eyebrows frowning. It was strange seeing him sleeping in another position. A smile creeped onto Nero's face, walking to the couch and locating a spot the broad-shouldered demon had not taken up. He was unbelievably calm. He was at peace. His usual sarcastic demeanour was nowhere to be seen. He started playing with Dante's fingers and he woke; his eyes found Nero's and was clouded with sleepy shock and horror.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Is there someone here-"

Nero silenced him with his lips. "I'm just looking at you, okay? Sue me."

Dante was still embarrassed to look his lover in the eye after their conversation. He concentrated on the open window to his right, feeling tears pool at the verge of his eyes. "I couldn't come upstairs. I'm sorry." Dante sniffed and clasped Nero's hands in his. "I know you did and didn't want to be alone, but I'd rather you focus on studying." That wasn't the only reason, but he carried on. "The pizza is in the fridge. You must be hungry." Nero's stomach growled the music of its people, to which Dante sniggered. It was a wondrous sound to Nero; he could listen to it all day. "I still got it. Let me get some for you."

Without another word, Dante shifted the covers to retrieve Nero's dinner. He halted as he stood, making his way to Nero and kissing him roughly on the lips. Dante bit on Nero's lip and his tongue was allowed entry, permitting the caress to stretch to a depth they had both never explored. He bit forcefully on Nero's bottom lip, using his pelvis to push his back flush against the couch. Dante straddled the younger man and ground his hips, and the friction sent white lightning up their spines. Nero reached under Dante's cotton vest and split the skin on his back, his blood coursing freely down, and played with the hem of his boxers. Dante broke this kiss. "Shit. Sorry. I'll get the pizza," and left Nero on the couch, befuddled, sporting half an erection…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sun hit the couple square in the face. Dante faced the door and felt it first, but Nero hid his face in his chest, so the warmth would attack the back of his head and not completely blind him. Dante was hoping to catch two more hours of sleep before the day officially started. He stretched himself on the couch and Nero cuddled closer, nuzzling into the exposed raw muscle of Dante's torso. His heart picked up speed at Nero's actions, and he laughed at the cuteness of the moment, burying the covers over his head. Dante patted the covers. "It's not ideal, but this couch is killing my shoulders."

Nero slouched off the couch and sat on its edge, tweaking the knots on his neck and stretching his arms to the roof. Dante followed suit, quickly grabbing his discarded vest off the floor. Nero snatched it out of his hands and concealed it into the seams of the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I am more motivated to getting shit done if you roam around like that." Dante's bare chest and black figure-hugging sweatpants complimented his fantasies very well. The messages his brain sent to the weight between his legs was bewildering; what Dante did to him by just standing in the middle of a room wearing one piece of clothing should be illegal. His soft, smooth, pale skin glistened with the sun's rays; his eyes bore more depth and colour than the oceans combined; his silver locks had a mind of their own, splaying in varying directions at any given moment; the sight before him could melt butter on sight, and his internal organs was proof. Nero was against Dante, his arms wrapped around his waist and he kissed his chest, feeling his heart pulse against his lips. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Dante relaxed his arms on Nero's shoulders and his face donned a contemplative look. "Am I allowed to say pizza?"

"No pizza."

He screwed his mouth. "Am I allowed to say pancakes?"

"Yes, you are allowed to say pancakes."

He toyed with the hair behind Nero's neck. "What about pizza pancakes?"

"How do you always manage to swindle pizza into everything?" Nero lumbered to the kitchen to prepare 'pizza pancakes' for them. Dante followed, sneaking his digits into the back of Nero's boxers. He stood at the arch not wanting to be in Nero's way, because he was a beast in the kitchen: he was as passionate about cooking and baking as Dante was eradicating the demonic hoards in the city. He couldn't deny, however, that Nero looked much better doing this: he worked quickly and methodically gathering the ingredients scattered all around the kitchen and the focus he illustrated at such a menial task was fantastic. Dante would go as far to say that his food was almost as delicious as the cook.

He added the remaining portion of the batter into the hot frying pan and turned the stove off. The stack of pancakes was still warm, and Dante tried to steal one as Nero turned his attention to chopping the strawberries for the 'pizza'. He almost got away with it until Nero took a quick turn and saw him swallow. "You can't wait, can you?"

Dante grabbed Nero by his hips pulling him away from the fruit and onto the counter next to the warm heap. He expertly rolled the one at the very top and inserted it halfway into his mouth. He was careful not to bite down too hard, and flashed a dirty look Nero's way. The younger man didn't need a second invitation and leaned forward, biting the pancake in half and brushing his lips against Dante's. The older man stepped back seductively, shaking the excitement out of his clouded mind, and suppressing his blood from travelling anywhere too soon. He jumped to loosen the knots in his stomach and he felt his sweatpants lose the grip on his hips. They didn't go far, thank goodness, but it was just enough for a small moan to escape Nero's lips. It sat under his hipbone, dangerously close to a familiar tuft of hair that Nero knew all too well. God forbid, if he sneezed now…

The pancake on the stove sizzled in pain at its forgotten presence. Nero quickly jumped off the counter and took the pan off the stove, giving Dante time to adjust a level of decency to his wardrobe. Nero pouted when he saw the skin disappear. Dante leaned in and kissed his pout.

"Hurry it up would you? I'm hungry." His voice was musky and hoarse.

Dante left the kitchen with the cutlery and trotted to the lounge to set the table. Nero brought out the pancakes, orange juice, chopped strawberries, whipped cream, and maple syrup and laid them on the table. It looked delicious and aesthetically pleasing, and they both couldn't wait to dig in. They sat in silence enjoying the fluffiness and tastefulness of Nero's creation: maybe pizza pancakes weren't so bad after all.

"So what do you want to do today?" The question came as a surprise to Nero.

"I actually have to go to the office today. I'm on my last three cases and I need some clarification on some top level jargon. Also, the attached case files are all sealed away at the office, and I can only access them under supervision-"

Dante stopped him before he could ramble on. "Nero, it's okay, don't worry." He knew Nero rambled when he got nervous or felt guilty. He used big technical words in a context Dante didn't bother trying to understand. It was cute how he tried to talk his way out of trouble, but in the end it would result in making himself feel worse about the situation.

"I know we literally spoke about it yesterday-"

"Kid, Relax. Please." He shoved an entire pancake in his mouth. "Yewhaagingchhedooaanyewjussgoaadooeeyano?"

Nero nearly choked on his breakfast. "What?"

Dante gave him a goofy, full-mouthed smile and continued chewing, his shoulders heaving in concealed laughter. "You have things to do, and you just gotta do it, ya know."

"I know, but-"

Dante finished his plate and moved closer the anxious mess that was Nero. "You are going to be the best fucking lawyer anyone has ever heard of, okay? You are gonna bring that courtroom to its knees, and you are gonna win this, do you hear me?" Nero was about to reply when Dante cut him off, shaking his head. "Don't think that. Fuck everyone else. You're gonna kick the prostitution-"

"Prosecution-"

"You're gonna kick the prosecution in the face, okay?" Dante kissed Nero lightly on his forehead. "I believe in you." Dante checked the time. "And I may be wrong, but you have to get ready." Nero turned to face the clock and it was 10:27. He shot up from his spot and raced to their room, leaving Dante to clear the table to the kitchen and wait by the front door. In record time, Nero ran down the stairs fully dressed in his custom-made suit, and matching glove for his right hand holding his work briefcase. He sauntered to the table to stuff one last pancake in his mouth and stood by the door with Dante. He leaned his head on the threshold and gaped at Nero. "You're so pretty, you know that?"

Nero swallowed and was about to spew a full paragraph of profanities and when Dante gave him a deep kiss and a bone-crushing hug. He broke the kiss and gave Nero time to breathe. "What time will you be home?" He released his grip and looked at his sexy lawyer, rubbing the length of his arms.

"I'm not too sure." He stepped out of the shop and turned to face Dante, a horny expression smothered on his face. "Will you wait up for me?"

Dante nodded. "Oh, I'll be waiting…"

Dante turned the ignition on his bike in front of the shop's neon purple Perspex doors; it had flashy Christmas lights on the adjacent window highlighting the shop's name with hundreds of tiny phallic shaped stickers stuck to its borders. He took a deep breath to subdue the pink tinge in his cheeks. He hadn't visited any shop of its kind and was nervous at the prospect, but this was something he had to do. The past few days had done wonders for Nero's and his relationship, and he wanted to treat his lover to something special, something a bit out of the ordinary. Dante knew nothing of the subject; it nagged at the back of his brain as something he really wanted to do with Nero, and now was as perfect a time as ever. His final trial was tomorrow, and this proved to be a better way to celebrate than the usual lukewarm four seasons (without olives, of course) and a strawberry sundae.

He checked his hair in the shop window and straightened up, pulling on his best 'fuck me' smile, and walked in confidently. A bell signalled his entry and a shop clerk came from behind a hidden door, carrying a porn magazine and sucking on a red lollipop. The young man looked up, gave Dante one look and dropped his magazine: he blankly stared at him and his mouth gaped open, nearly losing the sweet embedded under his tongue. Dante shot a seductive smile his way, and the clerk absent-mindedly gripped the glass case in front of him, screaming behind him. He angled the yell, never taking his eyes off Dante. "VERGIL! PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT BEFORE I'M ARRESTED!"

If someone came up to Dante and told him he would make his way inside and buy products from his twin brother's sex shop, he would have laughed himself into a coma and shot himself in the head for good measure. His choice in career was unknown to their parents and he preferred to keep it that way. With a master's degree in chemical engineering, it was the picture-perfect front to hide where his true passion lie and had been thriving for many years. Dante would never openly admit it, but he was slightly jealous at how well his brother's business had been doing. His train of thought derailed as he saw a shadow emerge from the same unseen passage as before: the figure had the same build, the same hair, the same face, the same features, and the same height as Dante. He was dressed in stylish sneakers, soft cotton black trousers, and a long-sleeved white shirt rolled up his elbows with the first two buttons popped open. A loosened black tie sat expertly on his muscled chest, his hair was spiked back and pointing in every direction and a small Persian blue platinum bracelet hung on his left wrist. Dante had one identical to it in venetian red, but he wore his less frequently. The clerk looked between the brothers as if watching a professional tennis match; he blinked several times, adjusting and cleaning his spectacles and gawking in their general direction, and continued sucking on his sweet as if to fulfil some crooked fantasy in his head.

Vergil was stumped to see him. "I never thought I'd live to see the day." He moved from behind the glass counter and hugged his younger brother. They both beamed wide smiles and Dante hid his face in the crook of the elder's neck, holding him tight to his chest. Vergil paternally held his brother, playing with his silver strands and chuckling, his other hand on the crease of Dante's back. "Sorry, I knew you were coming. Just thought it would be good to act surprised." The twins shared a peculiar connection that was both admired and disturbing at the same time. They were in sync. It was difficult to explain.

"Then you should already know why I'm here."

Vergil nodded. "I do. I have things for you in the back that you can have a look at. And you're obligated to choose something. You are family, after all."

Dante broke from the hug, but his hands still groped at Vergil's waist. "Don't worry I will." Vergil was only ever playful with Dante. Around others, he was a straight-nosed, severe, insolent, and blatant perfectionist who wouldn't tolerate anything but the best. His shameful and fierce desire for quality and satisfaction is what drove him to open the shop in the first place, revelling in the idea of his toys being used to penetrate their way into people's hearts. Vergil moved swiftly behind the counter and grabbed a notepad and a pen, sticking it behind his ear.

"Wanna follow me to the back?"

Dante followed his brother through the concealed doorway behind a wall. Come to think of it, the foyer looked nothing like a sex shop and it all made sense when he stepped through the other door and his eyes enlarged at what he saw. From the floor to the ceiling, the walls were covered in a variety of sex and torture toys: ropes, whips, chains, hand and leg cuffs, feathers, clamps, coloured light bulbs, gags, bondage mechanisms, plugs, canes, silicone rings, vibrators, mini weights, paddles, mirrors in different sizes, blindfolds, benches, spreader bars, strap-ons, candles, and a vast selection of massage oils.

Vergil looked back at his brother who gaped at everything he could choose from. His face showed nothing but confusion and fascination as he closely inspected the items at eye level. "See anything you like, brother?" He watched as Dante manhandled and twirled a leather flogger between his fingers. Vergil took it from him and held it tightly in one hand. "Put your hand out, face down." He did and Vergil applied the anticipated amount of pressure into hitting Dante, the straps sending a delicious vibration down his arm.

"You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Actually, I don't think this is what you're looking for." Vergil replaced the article in its rightful place. "I thought you were the 'slow and passionate' type."

Dante moved to another portion of the wall where the vibrators hung. Manufacturers were starting to get ridiculous with their sizes. "I am." He pulled one off the wall and wrapped his hand around the base. "But I wanna switch it up." Vergil looked at him quizzically, giving him a stare that screamed 'spill it'. He chose not to invade Dante's mind and have him tell him straight. "We've been through a rough patch lately. Everything is fine now, but I think I just need to fuck his brains out for once. If he doesn't like it, I won't do it again. But he's been really stressed and I want to get it all out of his system."

"Then I wouldn't recommend the one you're holding, Dante." He took it from him and pulled him to the other side of the wall. "Will this be your first time trying it?" Dante nodded modestly and blushed. He knew what it entailed, but doing and preparing for it was an entirely different story. "Okay. So what we'll do now is go around the room. You can direct me to the pieces that interest you and I will explain what they do and how they're used. I'll leave you to decide on your own, and then you can just let me know what you wanna take. Also, if you're choosing something heavy duty, you might need to go to a hardware store across the street and get heavy duty bolts-"

"Bolts? What on earth for?" He wasn't bargaining on damn bolts!

Vergil exhaled deeply. "I'll show you when we get there." He saw where Dante was inclining and stopped him. "No, no butt plugs. You want to fuck his brains out, not plug up any chance of it." Dante pouted. He had a good point though. "I'm not gonna let you choose any of the expert stuff just yet. I don't want you scaring the poor boy."

"Well, I don't know my way around any of this. Why don't you choose a few pieces and then I can pick which ones I prefer? I trust you, and you know me better than anyone else. Besides, you know what I like." He traced his fingers on what seemed to be an oddly shaped teething ring. He might be close; everything in this shop could go in your mouth. "I'm as lost as you think I am."

Dante glanced at Vergil as he wrote on his notepad and switched to 'older brother mode', urgency and contemplation lining the invisible creases of his face. "Okay. Would you mind waiting at the desk then? I won't be long." Dante twisted to walk to the desk and Vergil slapped him on the ass. A small stunned yelp left the big man, and Vergil giggled like a fifteen year old girl. Vergil was an extremely powerful demon and never knew his own strength. Dante's ass was on fire through the two layers he wore.

"Oh, one more thing – I need the size of your and your partner's penises." The blood in Dante's face drained; he hoped he wouldn't have to take off any items of clothing, but he guessed it was a prerequisite in this line of work. He stood up from Vergil's huge leather chair and sat on the corner of the desk, zipping open his fly. Vergil's hand blocked the forthcoming action. "I'm not asking you to show me, you can show me with your hand. I don't need to know length, just girth."

"Wouldn't it be the same as yours?"

A hearty laugh slipped through Vergil's jaws and he stood motionless when Dante didn't join in. "Oh, you're serious?"

Dante frowned; that was deep. "We're twins-"

"Wanna compare?" Vergil trapped the pen between his teeth and dropped the notepad to the floor. Dante got off the edge of the desk and stood next to his brother while they both busied with letting their sex organs free from their cotton prisons. It was stupid and they both knew it, but their rivalry would go on as long as they both lived and breathed – there was always a winner and nothing was decided by mutual agreement. It was all proof. With their top buttons loose and flies zipped down, they both dunked their hands in their underwear and counted to three…

Today was not Dante's day.

All Vergil did was form a smug look on his face. "Told you."

Dante was back behind the furniture while Vergil danced his way around the room, methodically chanting things to himself as he picked at and replaced numerous amounts of toys and ropes, occasionally putting them back and shaking his head. Dante tried reading his mind, and his attempts were repressed by Vergil giving him a precarious look. Vergil took this line of work very seriously: he cared for his customers and their sexual health, and he catered for a varying amount of people so no social group were prejudiced. Dante smiled at all the effort his brother put towards his endeavour; to Vergil, this was another day on the job, but for Dante it was a start to something fresh and potentially risky for his relationship – he left everything in Vergil's capable hands because it was seldom Vergil personally knew his customers. He probably did, but he doubted they ever compared the sizes of their cock in the middle of the room. Dante sniggered at the thought.

He grew bored trying to understand what his older brother was doing and resorted to searching the big desk in front of him for something to do, opening and closing each draw, not caring for the noise or if Vergil would notice. In the top drawer to his right, a red velvet box with white ribbon sat comfortably. "That's a surprise. You can take it out for me, but please don't look inside." Vergil was on the other side of the room, smelling at a podium of candles. Dante carefully grasped the box and placed it softly onto the wooden surface. If Dante was anything, he was a nosy and curious little bastard. He moved to open the lid and the booming voice spoke again. "I mean it, Dante." He wasn't going to win. His brother was born with eyes at the back of his head, and he never missed a single thing. Vergil irrefutably frustrated Dante.

It wasn't long before Vergil hobbled to the opposite side and laid all of the gadgets flat on the table. It looked like a dozen or so, but he grouped them together to show the different interlinking parts. "Okay, are you paying attention?" His younger brother leaned forward and conspicuously eyeballed the table. He could make some sense to the direction Vergil was going in, but the benign objects seemed to be designed for more pain than pleasure. "Don't look at them like that. They have feelings too." Vergil activated 'business mode'. "First up – basics. You know what this is?"

"A blindfold." Dante smiled like it was an achievement.

"Yes. You put it over his eyes whenever you see fit. Because you are both new, I suggest straight at the beginning to heighten tension, intensity, and sensitivity. The less he knows, the better it would be for him because he has no chance to anticipate anything. Make sure you reassure him every so often to let him know you are still in the room." He moved it to the middle of the desk. This started the 'must have' pile. "Next up, the actual bondage material." Vergil picked up four velvet belts with heavy duty fastening buckles at each end and two pairs of red fluffy handcuffs. He explained the velvet ropes first, handing one to Dante. It was incredibly soft and melted at his touch. "Those go around his thighs as high as possible. Its purpose is to gently restrict blood flow through the body, and making his erection and orgasm last longer. It is also very likely that he will come in short spurts as opposed to one dragged out motion. Two on each leg, on the second hole. Depends on how much meat he has, but it needs to hurt a little when you put it on. As the night progresses, you are more than welcome to make them tighter, but just make sure his legs don't turn blue." He added them to the pile. "Cuffs. They are lined with faux fur so you don't need to worry about chafing or ring burns. I'm giving you two pairs: you can chain them spreading him wide open or hook them together over his head, both of which render very different results. They are adjustable, so they will fit regardless of the sizes of contributing factors, and can be used on his legs as well." Another add.

"Next up, the collar." Vergil handled the soft leather carefully, the object expertly tantalising Dante's senses. He watched motionless, taking in every bit of detail. "For now, this will mainly hold aesthetic value to you. When a claim is made to make someone yours, a visible reminder seen on the mate acts as a loving gesture of entitlement and companionship. In normal terms, this was seen as the 'I want to fuck you' token in the olden days. Use it if you wish, but don't constrict it too much. Let it rest comfortably around his neck." He moved it to the pile.

Vergil pulled a smirk as he picked up two silicone rings. The looked similar to the teething rings Dante was fondling earlier. "These," he said, licking his lips, "are cock rings. And yes, everything you need to know is in the name." He handed one grey in colour over to Dante: there were two parts to the contraption, but the bigger, rounder part caught his eye. It was a flat ring with one smooth and one spikey surface. What could possibly have been a hundred small points laced the flat circumference of the ring and the inside resembled a six-sliced pizza to be broken by a particular hard appendage. Dante was fascinated at the article, rotating it in his hands. "That will go on your partner. The small ridges act as a restrictor, and lessens the blood flow to his penis while stimulating and massaging him at his base. Make sure you position the ridges on his skin and not the other way around. This-" he leaned over and unplugged the connecting control panel "-controls the speed at which it will vibrate on him. Start off slow then gradually go faster the more he orgasms. It's going to confuse him at first, but he will get used to it and his body will regulate accordingly. Put in the fridge the morning of. It'll drive him insane." He pointed to the pile and Dante placed it down.

"This one goes on you." Blue in colour, this one was painstakingly different from Nero's: two adaptable rings were connected by a ribbed cylinder which he guessed was a button, and each ring held pulsating beads on both the inner and outer layers of the rings. "It does the same, but much worse. There is no control on this one, and it vibrates like a fucking bitch." He pressed the button and handed the toy to Dante, and his mouth went dry in a seconds. "As you would most probably be doing majority of the penetration, this will do wonders against his taint and his opening. I recommend long, hard, deep, unforgiving strokes when using this. It will benefit you both. He'll be crying at this stage." Dante clicked the button and the toy was silent – the vibrations were still flying madly on his fingertips and he couldn't add it to the pile fast enough. "That one will be a little difficult to put on, so make sure you are very, very hard beforehand. The other one is silicone and it bends under his size. Your one is resolute." Vergil picked up two blue light bulbs. "Install this – you'll thank me later." Another add. "Now, I need you to close your eyes and give me your hand." Dante did as he was told and felt a wet, icy substance drip over the back of it. "Lick it." It was sweet and tasted like caramel and dissolved on his tongue. "Now blow." It was cool under his breath, much colder than the untouched parts. "Now heat it up." Oh. Dear. God. Dante's eyes shot open in wonder: what the fuck was on his hand? "It's called Sensations, and it works hand in hand with your body's core temperature. However you choose to use it is up to you. But don't use it as lubricant. If you don't wash it off properly it might get sticky and uncomfortable. Use it as you're giving him a lethal blowjob; the surface of your mouth and tongue will most likely suck off any leftover residue, so that's safe. Three bottles should be enough. Just store them in the fridge when you're done. There are other flavours if you'd like to try, but the containers are smaller." Vergil added it to the centre and the pile was complete.

Dante was a kid in a candy store and was thoroughly enjoying this. He ogled at the collection of sex toys laid out for him – this was custom made for him and Nero, and his excitement was already boiling over. Vergil could gage that his brother was happy with his choices. They had both been lost in the educating lesson that Dante nearly forgot about the other box to his right. "What's in here then?"

Vergil's sneer grew wider with lust. The thought of the items in that box alone clouded his eyes in desire. "The best secret weapon known to date." He glided across the desk and sat next to the box, undoing the immaculate ribbon and letting it fall to the desk. He lifted the lid and Dante was greeted by sixteen smaller translucent ones, each housing two spherical metal plated devices, and each had its own naughty intricate design; Vergil picked one out of the box and held it out for Dante to take. Dante opened the box to take a closer look at them. "They exercise the muscles and make the prostate more sensitive. The more he moves, the more they work, and the more pleasure he gets. Give these to him in the morning. Make him wear them all day. When it comes to the final act, he will be as tight as he was the first time. Over the course of the day it will bang up against his prostate, hitting that sweet spot over and over. He has to resist the urge to orgasm, and therefore calm himself more often than he usually would. This build-up of extremities gives you more leeway to play with and tease him. Add that with the apparatus in front of you and he will be begging for you. He will sweat and yearn for you. He will cry at needing you to make him come." Dante didn't need more convincing. He added it to the pile and crossed his legs, wanting to disguise the obvious arousal inside and out.

"Ring these up for me, would you brother?" Dante utilised his hair to shield his face. His voice was ravenous and husky, whispering with greed and craving. His fruitless effort to clear his throat made things worse when his stomach muscles contracted inside his body. He clenched his fists in full view of Vergil, his arms triggering and clawing at his desk. The wood stood no chance.

"Oh no, you can take them." Vergil moved hastily to grab a red silk bag with black drawstrings from his desk. He added to it a box of hygiene wipes, a few bars of antibacterial soap, two bottles of cleaning gel, Renewer powder and silicone separators for storage. "What am I for if not to give my brother free sex toys, huh?" He removed the packaging of all the items in the 'must have' pile and demonstrated how each toy was to be packed, cleaned, and stowed. Vergil pulled down hard on the drawstrings and tugged at it for good measure, sliding the bag to his brother. Dante took it calmly in his hands; the easy part was done, and he could now focus on putting a stealthy plan into place. Hiding things from Nero wasn't exactly his specialty, and the younger man had a way of sucking every detail out of any surprise he planned. He literally sucked it out of him.

Vergil's face got struck by lightning as a thought came to him. His genius knew no bounds, and Dante was terribly scared of what the man was thinking. Sometimes spurts of pure, complicated brilliance dropped from his lips, and other times his thinking proved to be too high a level that nobody in his company could comprehend. Nevertheless, Dante always looked forward to what he would say next. "How did you get here?"

"I took my bike." His concentration wavered between his newly acquired treats and his brother.

"Shit."

"Why?"

Vergil, without looking, pointed to a very big, detailed, elaborate mirror that hung up on the wall. The wood was hand-carved and roasted along the edges; Victorian styled demonic skulls and sexual entities were crafted over the wood in platinum coloured metal, complementing hundreds of silver fleur-de-lis engraved on the outer edge of the mirror; it stood two meters in width and one in length and took up majority of the wall it dangled from. It was implausibly beautiful. "I want you to take that home."

It also looked really expensive. "Vergil, I can't-"

"Why the hell not?" Vergil triggered 'sexy corporate mode'. He has many modes; he couldn't resist it if he tried. "Prop that up on the wall. Irrespective of which direction he is facing, there are bound to be certain things that he wants to see but can't. That will allow him to see whatever he pleases: he can watch himself being fucked and the way your body reacts to him and his movements. If I can't sell it to you on that alone, I must be losing my touch." Vergil moved closer to Dante when a red glow hinted on the younger's eyes and continued speaking in a sultry voice. "Do you have any idea how great it feels watching yourself being ravished by someone else?" He teasingly sauntered behind Dante, wrapping his arms around his waist, feeling him up and down his stomach and giggling at feeling his brother's abdomen tighten. "Watching your own body give you away, showing the feelings you're so eager to hide? The erratic way his hands make your heart beat as they curve to the contours of your body-" Vergil's hands plunged lower and lower in the front of Dante's pants "-dipping into that very special place-"

"Fine, I'll take the damn mirror."

The older brother squealed in happiness at his brother's consent. "I will get Daniel to follow you home in the van." His mind was too cloudy to distinguish the name, and Vergil saw his confusion. "The guy in the corner drooling over you."

Recognition dawned on him as Vergil led them swiftly out of the room to the foyer. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Dante?" Stoic Vergil was at full force. Dante tapped his head in embarrassment: he did this when he wanted Vergil to view the question in his head as opposed to him saying out loud. There was very little that could embarrass the demon, but the topic at hand was easier for Vergil. "Oh. OH. What do you mean how? You don't need to try, Dante. Let your natural instincts kick in. Be ruled by the head that doesn't overthink."

Oh the irony.

"And if I can make one more suggestion: don't drag out the use of the items. Those are predominantly used as foreplay devices. Work it hard using your own juices." Dante unknowingly lagged behind and heard Vergil yell at the top of his lungs. He called out the younger employee that was nowhere to be found. "DANIEL! THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY PLACES YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME."

"I'm not hiding, Vergil. I'm in the storeroom." His voice became sexy. "You can smell me in here, can't you?"

"I need you to follow Dante home. The 1886 also needs to be taken off the wall-"

He emerged from behind a black velvet curtain. He was now dressed in Vergil's uniform but his shirt was slightly tighter, untucked in his black slacks and showing more skin with some impressive toned muscles on his chest. Daniel toyed with his blue hair and stood with his hands on his hips staring at Dante. "You bought the 1886?"

"I'm giving it to him."

Daniel scratched his head, blushing as a beam formed. "I swear if you weren't brothers, I would have assumed you made him scream back there."

Dante replied faster than lightning. "One doesn't exactly cancel the other out, does it?" The twins stared him down as his blush grew intense in colour. Vergil nodded calmly and Daniel excused himself to retrieve the object. "Won't he need help?"

"Don't let looks fool you. Daniel is extraordinarily strong." Vergil pulled a content smile across his face. "And I was hoping to get you alone to talk serious for a minute before he gets back." Dante didn't like 'serious'. He particularly hated Vergil's 'serious'.

It had been a while since Vergil gave him his yearly older brother speech; it usually comprised of nonchalant problems that Dante had distanced himself from ages go. Matters of the heart weren't on his normal line up; he avoided it at all costs, particularly when it came to himself. Vergil wasn't too fond of drawing or developing connections with anyone outside of his immediate circle. He saw life as a one way journey to fulfilling your destiny, and then you die. Today, however, there was a different air floating around him. "What's his name?"

Dante twisted his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Nero. His name is Nero."

Vergil giggled at the figure in front of him. "I've never seen you smile like that."

Dante wasn't aware he was smiling. "Really? This is how I normally do it-"

"Don't shit yourself, Dante. Your heart picked up when you said his name. Your palms are sweaty. Your pupils are dilated. Your voice raised in pitch. He swarmed your head the second his name came into your head. You're probably not even listening to me AS I'M SPEAKING." Vergil snapped Dante out of his daydream. His eyes were hazy in the best way possible. He uttered his words sincerely. "You really love him, don't you?"

He did. More than he'd ever imagined loving someone. Nero loved Dante when he couldn't love himself. Meeting him was fate; being his friend was a choice; but falling for Nero was completely out of his control. Nero was his best friend, his confidant, and the only person he would ever die for. Individually they were far from perfect, but their imperfections were what made them perfect for each other, and that made all the difference. He struggled to find a dignified response for his brother, but words constantly eluded him on the topic. "Every time he sits next to me I forget how to breathe." He felt the butterflies drifting in his belly. "I love being his, Vergil. It's as simple and as complicated as that." He smiled sweetly, playing with the silk drawstrings. "I just love it. I love him. So much."

"And when was the last time you told him that?" If Vergil had one redeeming attribute, he was receptive, especially to his younger brother. He wasn't voluntarily emotional, but he had knowledge of the complexities and skirmishes when it came to matters of the heart. He prided himself on never showing any form of weakness, but that in itself was the worst weakness known to man. He was glad he and Dante differed in that aspect. His younger brother may not exactly wear his heart on his sleeve, but he never hid his feelings. He expressed what he needed to and nothing more, but his expression was adequate to know where you stood.

"No matter how many times I tell him, it will never be enough-"

"That's not what I asked." Dante gave his brother an ashamed look; his relaxed posture twisted defensively, crossing his arms over the fresh weight in his ribcage. He appealed to his brother to not have him answer that question, and Vergil raised his hands in surrender, stepping back from the counter. "Okay. Okay. But remember this this, Dante: you may not be able to be killed, but that doesn't prevent you from dying. Let him be your fire. Let him be your reason for everything you do. Trust your instincts. And above all else, let your love for him drive you to be so much more. Alright?" Dante broke his brother's intense gaze and nodded swiftly. He squared his jaw to suppress the lump forming in his throat.

Daniel, Deus ex Machina, walked through the door heaving the reflective monstrosity. "I'll pack the ladder away when I get b-" He could cut the atmosphere with a brick. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Not really. Dante just realised he's a dick. Nothing new."

The twins tested Daniel's reaction and stood silent for a minute: they allowed the tension to rise and awkwardness to settle in before bursting into gut-wrenching laughs. They doubled over, unable to contain the sheer senselessness of the moment. The employee's shoulders sagged as he breathed a sigh of relief and carried on with his work. He grabbed the keys to the delivery van. "Give me five minutes then we'll be ready to go." Daniel caught Vergil's eye and gave him a seductive smirk. "I hope I'm getting paid extra – it's during my lunch break."

Vergil smirked back; its effects were evidently more potent. "I will be here when you get back."

He gave a small chuckle and made his way through the back door with the mirror. He really was strong – he carried it with ease, and nothing about him gave an indication that he was exerting himself in any way. Dante's daydream was cut short when he heard a high-pitched yell – Vergil was in a feisty mood and squeezed Daniel's ass as he strode past them with the mirror. Thankfully the man was sufficiently focused on his task to not drop the piece of wood between his fingers. He blushed in Vergil's direction and motored out of the shop.

Dante's face was deadpan. "You pay him with sex?"

"Not pay – it's an added benefit in his contract. He hasn't complained."

They stood in silence until they heard Daniel kill the ignition of the car in front of the shop. He strode through the front door with an air of renewed confidence; he was rushing his actions, hurriedly scooping Dante's goody bag and waiting for him at the door. Dante walked slow, taking his time to greet his brother.

"What? No kiss goodbye?"

Dante turned his face to his assistant. Daniel's heart was beating against his pelvis and his ears grew hot. His eyes expanded to grapefruit size when Dante grinned and made his way back behind the glass counter where Vergil stood with open arms. The younger brother did an excited trot the nearer he reached his destination; Dante encircled Vergil's hips and pulled him close, and inch separating their faces. "Pay attention, Daniel. This is how my dear brother enjoys it." Vergil crashed their lips, tentative and shy, his hands gripping tufts of Dante's silky soft locks; Dante's tongue licked his brother's bottom lip and bit down forcefully, stealing a moan from Vergil's chest. The twins began their slow sultry dance of insanity inside each other's mouths: Vergil's hands caressed Dante's jaw as he deepened the strokes of his tongue around his mouth; Dante returned the motion and dropped his hands to cup Vergil's ass, rubbing on his voluptuous curves gently. He squeezed lightly and urged Vergil's leg between his, sensing the heat from the man at the door. He smiled into the kiss, enlightening Vergil on the success of their strategy. They held their position and broke for air, breathing intensely and stealing a sideways glance at Daniel.

"Fuck you both to hell."

Dante wiped the saliva at the corner of his mouth. "Oh, don't you wish…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nero was relieved to finally be home; he had been working eight and a half hours straight and now he had to prep his last bit of studying for the night. He would probably end up pulling an all-nighter, but what choice did he have? He was a damn good lawyer and he deserved this opportunity more than anyone else. Today may have drained the last bit of his energy, but there was rarely anything a Redbull and vodka couldn't fix. He slumped against the front door of the shop, resting his eyes at the coolness of the wood. Being in a suit all day had its perks, but the biggest downfall were the summer days not leaving the office. The air-conditioning half-fulfilled its purpose, and his relief came one hour in the day when he had his lunch break. He was glad the day was finished. Most of all, he wanted to be home for Dante. For days now, Dante had been unquestionably attentive to Nero and his needs. He was giving him the space he wanted, and he was being extra cute.

Nero was too tired to put the calculations into a theory and heaved the big doors inward. The air was crisp and cold inside the shop; he could have stood in the middle of the living room until the following morning. Nero closed his eyes and basked in the cool, the fridge humming, the lavender from the bathroom-

His eyes shot open. 'WHAT?'

Nero's head twisted uncomfortably as he heard cutlery and plates move around in the kitchen. Relief overshadowed him as he saw his favourite white-haired wonder bob his head from under the countertops, clearly searching for something he couldn't find. From what Nero could see all the cupboards were open for Dante's relentless quest. It was only then that the older man glimpsed through the doorway and glanced at Nero, an adorable smile spreading across his face. Dante, however, forgot about the cupboard doors still wide open and hit his head on one directly above; he didn't suffer any damage, but the corner of the cupboard wasn't so lucky. It snapped halfway through like a limp piece of plywood, falling to the floor as it broke. The demons witnessed the absurdity of it all, and Nero burst into laughter. It was his first laugh for the day, and every bit if stress and anxiety he had felt when walking through the front door dissipated; the contagious sound bounced off the walls and awoke the butterflies in Dante's belly, tickling him on the inside and making him laugh as well. When Dante reached his side, tears were rolling down his pink cheeks. He had never seen something so small render such a reaction from the younger man; he must have had a really busy and awful day. Nero calmed himself down when Dante took both his hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them lovingly. "Hi," he said, beaming his best smile, the smile he knew reduced Nero to breathlessness.

"You're home."

"You asked me to be."

It took Dante all of two minutes to flip Nero's mediocre disposition on its head. He stood on his tiptoes bringing him face to face with his love. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Dante nuzzled his nose against Nero's until the need was unbearable; his soft hands reached Nero's chin and pulled him in for a light, sweet kiss. Dante could taste the fatigue and stress on his lover's lips, but lingered long enough for it to fade away. He broke away and voiced breathlessly, "I've run you a bath. You can deliberate that question all you like in there." Dante tasted delicious. Nero licked his lips after their innocent kiss, and a range of exotic flavours hit the base of his tongue. He swirled his tongue around his mouth and savoured the mysterious essences floating through his body. He felt drunk. He felt high. He felt good. He felt a big pair of hands grab him and throw him over his shoulder and walk up the stairs, with Dante using his free hand to turn the knob on the bathroom door. Puffs of steam begged for escape as they entered the cloudy atmosphere; the scent of lavender was pungent on his frame and he relaxed almost instantly. Dante set him down. "Don't move, okay? I got this." Indeed he did; he placed Nero's hands on his shoulder for balance as he went to work on his shoes and socks; now bare-footed, Nero's hips tinged in excitement as he worked on his belt, trousers, and underwear, discarding them far across the room; his glove, tie, and shirt followed, and joined the rest of his clothes in the heap. Dante held onto Nero's blazer and hid it behind his back. "What are you waiting for? Get in." Nero was so lost in the moment that he never noticed the hundred or so tea light candles that were lit and scattered all around the room, and Dante used it to his advantage by dropping the piece of clothing outside the bathroom door. Their tiny glows collectively provided enough light and comfortable heat outside of the bath. Nero was in awe at what stood before him, and was brought back to reality by a gloved hand. "What's wrong?"

Nero shook his head abruptly and stepped into the water. It was a welcomed burn to his skin; the heat was designed to draw every bad feeling out of his body and bleed with the water down the drain and travel to no man's land far away, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Okay, so fluffy pyjamas over there, warm towels over there." Dante used each hand to point them out, standing in his signature pose when he handled Ebony and Ivory. Nero scrunched his body in amusement – he absolutely loved when Dante stood like that; he body was copiously open and it gave Nero a very pleasing view of everything Dante had to offer. It made him hard…every…single…time… He bit the point of his index at the corner of his mouth as his other hand fell between his legs. He couldn't resist. "There are chocolate strawberries waiting for you downstairs when you're done." Dante winked and closed the bathroom door, leaving Nero alone to cleanse himself of what sanity he had left.

Feeling rejuvenated, Nero lazily stalked down the stairs, trying to prolong his torture as long as remotely possible. He knew the split second he stepped foot in the living room it was back to reality with his face stuck in his notes and textbooks for his final exam tomorrow. He felt over prepared for it, thanks to his manager at work, but if the past had taught him anything, it was about illustrating the correct amount of confidence in the courtroom, not having the attribute leak out of your ears or overshadow your nervousness. Nero was nervous by nature, so overcompensation was his forte. He stressed about stress before there was stress to stress about. The younger man took a deep breath reaching the end of the stairs where he peeped upon the brightly lit living room: all of his notes were laid out in the table in their usual pattern, his laptop buzzed, extra pens and papers were set up in his favourite corner of the table, and a big jug of shocking pink something sat at the other end away from his notes to avoid splash damage. A blue note leaned against the jug, his name written in black letters on the front.

 _"Nero,"_ it started in Dante's eloquent and wispy handwriting _, "I don't want to be too much of a distraction tonight, so I will be roaming the streets for a few hours so you can get the space and silence you need to prepare for this god-awful trial tomorrow. The fridge has been stacked top to bottom with Chinese food in case you get hungry. If you're feeling tired at any point, drink some of the smoothie on the table – it's supposed to be crammed with energy and antioxidants designed to give you an off-the-cuff boost blah blah blah. You understand more about it than I do. Stay calm and be relaxed; I will probably be home in time to catch you stealing a nap, so please don't worry about me. Stay focused, and I will see you in the morning ready to kick fucking ass! Make me more proud of you than I already am, Nero. I love you._ "

Nero looked at the table again and saw all the effort he had put in to ensure his success. He held the note to his chest as a spark of emotional insanity ran through his frame, but at the same time his belly yelled its signature mating call. He never noticed how famished he was until now, and he speed-walked to the refrigerator and claimed a takeout box, prepped it judiciously, and got to work in what may be the longest night of his life.

Dante sat in his car outside the shop. The clock in his dashboard flashed 03:12, the perfect time to not interrupt Nero while he was studying. He got out of his car and carried two empty pizza boxes around the back to the trash, making as little noise as possible. If he alerted Nero in any way, he would either have the crap beaten out of him or Nero would focus his attention on Dante and not get any revising done. It was then that Dante heard the smaller man move across the lounge and to the kitchen for a glass of water. Now may be as a good a time as any and he quietly turned the handle, seeing Nero's head pop out from behind a pillar. He received a worried look from him as he poured another glass of water; Dante sensed his spiking heart rate, muscle spasms in his hand, and his irregular breathing pattern as a sign that the stress was getting to him. He closed the door and hurried to the kitchen and watched as Nero's entire body trembled. "There's one case that refuses to get into my head. It's the last fucking one, and I can't remember it for shit. I don't know what's wrong with me – everything was perfect until now, and if I can't get this fucking thing into my head I'm going to rip my hair out." He filled another glass and steadied his hand before he drank it in one sip. He placed the glass on the countertop and rested his head on his crossed arms breathing deeply. He was a mess. The work was getting to him.

"Maybe I can make you some coffee?" Dante didn't wait for an answer – Nero loved his coffee. "Go back to the table and continue with what you were doing. I'll bring it over."

Nero sleepily walked into the middle of his notes, muttering to himself. This wasn't good for him at all; his level of anxiety was already sky high, and come the morning it would climb to a stage he wouldn't be able to descend from. As Dante poured the boiling water from the kettle into Nero's favourite mug, he was struck by a stroke of genius. True, it had a chance of failing completely, but trial and error in their relationship had suggested otherwise. He smirked at himself as he made his way to Nero, handing him the scolding cup of liquid cocaine. He sat on the opposite seat with a wide grin on his face. Nero was in ecstasy from the first sip, closing his eyes and relishing in its taste and flavour. Nero could sense the look on Dante's face. "What is it?"

"Put the coffee down." The air around the pair shifted at an alarming pace. That only meant one thing.

"But you just gave it to-"

"I said. Put. It. Down." Two deep crimson eyes were watching him from across the table. He did as he was told and a flash of lightning threw his back firmly into the couch. Dante kneeled between his legs. "Up," he said, holding the elastic on Nero's sweatpants and ripping them off as Nero elevated his lower half. He gripped the younger man's ankles and thrust his legs wide open, the heels of his feet dug into the edge of the couch. He used a claw to trail up Nero's limbs, digging a deep cut and letting his sweet blood fall onto it. Before Nero could say or do anything, Dante's hot mouth licked along the underside of his penis and enclosed his tip: his tongue and lips worked in tandem to apply pressure all over, and it wasn't long before he lifted his head and a line of precum dangled in the air. Dante rotated the spread around his tongue and swallowed it, sucking hard on his tip once more for what remained. He caught Nero's other head hanging over the back of the couch, eyes tight, and his mouth gaping open for a bigger intake of oxygen. He took a deep breath as he felt Dante take him inside his mouth again, sucking lower and lower down his hardening shaft. He could feel Dante's throat contracting around him with every bob of his head; the older man felt his cock twitch inside his throat, and laughed at the obvious arousal pulsating in his oesophagus. That action sent vibrations down every nerve of Nero's frame and he screamed in return, squirting his first orgasm into his boyfriend's throat. Dante's arms twirled around his legs and threw them over his shoulder, locking the man into place. Nero had no leftover energy to fight him off and simply went with the flow, feeling another pool of stress waiting for their release in his abdomen. His frame scrunched in agonising pleasure when Dante began forceful thrusts with his mouth: the position they were in allowed Nero's full length to slide easily in and out of Dante at whatever pace he chose. Their gasps and thrusts met: when Nero hiked in pitch, Dante hiked in speed, and they played this game for five painful minutes until Nero exploded inside Dante a second time, his fingers contorting in air. He dragged his tight lips over his shaft and looked hungrily at Nero – the poor man was a fusion of perplexity and chaos under his scrutiny.

"Dante, I'm going to scream if you do that again." He barely got his words out.

"You have tension, Nero. I need to suck it out of you." Dante dipped his head all the way down Nero's penis and his lips played with the skin at his base. He held this position and ran his tongue on every available surface of Nero, squeezing his throat and building pressure on the beating veins protruding against Dante's sensitive membranes. His hands moved under Nero's ass and along his back and cradled him like a baby, stabbing the tips of his talons into Nero's soft skin. The blinding pain intermingled with the extreme pleasure between his pelvis was unforgiving as his lungs burned with an intense shriek as he clawed at his neck in an attempt to stop himself. Dante could feel half of his release cumulate under his lips and applied more pressure in his throat, dragging his claws down Nero's frame. The younger demon's body writhed in everything good and bad as he gripped Dante's hair, pushing his penis deeper into his lover's throat and came, long and hard. His eyes rolled into his head when Dante freed his grip on the man, dancing his lips one last time over Nero's now flaccid erection. Dante sank onto his heels and watched the love of his life breath like his life depended on it. Nero's legs were still spread wide, unable to recover from the invasive shock. Dante leaned behind him and salvaged the bottom half of Nero's pyjamas. "That should do the trick." He handed the article over. "I'll heat up your coffee while you get back to work."

Too much of a distraction my ass.

Dante woke up alone, tucked in snuggly between his crimson sheets. He imagined Nero had joined him later in the night for a quick nap; he distinctly remembered feeling his weight next to him on the bed and melding himself to Dante's chest as he played with the younger man's silver strands. No, it definitely happened – Dante was not at the age to start losing his memory. He lumbered out of bed in his black boxers and concentrated on locating Nero's heartbeat. It was beating lightly against the fabric of his designer suit. It was calm and hypnotic on Dante's ears and he couldn't get enough of it. Grabbing his matching fuzzy slippers, he grabbed Nero's blazer off its hanger in his closet and made the journey down the staircase while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was utterly exhausted from the previous night and couldn't wait to return back to bed when Nero left the shop. The younger man sat content at the kitchen counter chomping a piece of toast with a glass of orange juice. To Dante's surprise he was reading the morning paper and not glossing over any of his study notes. He must have understood the case file he had been struggling with. Dante hung his blazer on the back of the closest chair and observed Nero from a comfortable distance. The squeak of the chair broke the silence and Nero looked up, a reverent grin splitting his face in two.

"Hey, I was looking for that everywh-"

Dante moved swiftly and kissed him, his lips lingering to subdue any interrogation on the blazer's previous location. He somehow crammed his big, muscular frame between the table and straddled Nero's lap never breaking contact. Nero's hands hugged his ass, outlining soft concentric circles across the silky fabric. "Sleep well?"

"Dante, I have to concentrate-"

"I know, I know. Sorry." Dante chuckled and broke off a piece of toast from the plate. "You gonna leave soon?"

Nero nestled his face into Dante's chest. "Yeah. Court is at two, so I wanna do as much as I can before then. I have lunch at noon though." He felt Dante's strong commanding arms encircle him and massage his back. "Tell me-"

"Everything is going to be okay, Nero. Really. When you come back home, I'm going to have to start acting respectable. I'm not looking forward to it, but hey, the things you do for love, right?" Nero giggled softly against his skin. "I guess you gotta get going then." He shifted back and pecked Nero on a tender spot in the crook of his neck. Dante moved to the big oak door with his lover hot on his heels, the younger man taking deep breaths to calm his mental strain and turned his face.

"Show them what you're made of, kid." He hugged Nero one last time, planting a sincere kiss on his forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

He squared his shoulders and walked positively out of the shop; he had absorbed every possible morsel of information put in front of him and he was ready to finally be done with it. After today, he would have a full month off before work started again, and that was if he passed. No, not if. When. In a few hours he'd be a certified lawyer recognised by the state, and he would have a full thirty days to spend and spoil Dante. The thought alone put a spring in his step, and he swung his hips in the deserted street.

Dante whistled from behind him. "NICE ASS!" and before Nero could react he slammed the door shut. Classic Dante…

Dante wasn't a people's person. He could handle one or two at any given time, but he hated when the shops were bustling and busy during the day. He never ventured to do shopping of any kind, and was grateful that Nero thrived in it. He knew exactly what to buy and when to buy them, so Dante was more than happy to take a step back and let the expert do the dirty work. He was pleased his list wasn't too lengthy this time round and it would be a quick in and out. Dante chose a less conspicuous outfit instead of his usual uniform: black jeans, casual white sneakers and a clean tank under a V-neck grey cardigan with the sleeves pulled up.

Even if he didn't know what he was doing, Dante made sure as hell he looked good doing it. Every shop scour turned the heads of both women and men in his direction, earning the occasional few sharp intakes of breath from someone in the crowd. People stopped dead in their tracks to gawk at his face and features, hiding the experience from their significant other who would return from their side of the shopping mall. He finally found his destination and went straight to the coolers in the back. He rightly located two bottles of white wine, a bag of ice and an ice bucket. Wine was the only branch of alcohol that could get any demon smashed out of his mind – no one knew why, but the ageing and storage process activated certain chemicals which reacted to the added sulphites appeared to be the problem. It was the best cure for Dante's nerves; tonight's outcome would be at either opposite ends of the same stick. He internally crossed the knots in his stomach hoping it was the good end. He got to the cashier and paid hurriedly, wanting more than anything to get out of the social hellhole. He jogged to his corvette, earning more stares from the people who just began their shopping adventure and sped out of the parking lot to the highway, promising to never put himself through that ever again.

Dante heaved the shop's doors open and let out a breath of relief at being home. He typically rejoiced at not being home, but that meant he was in open air relinquishing a demonic form in a confined space by himself. Being in a big space with endless streams of human lives bumping into each other was a new kind of hell, and how bad did it have to be that he enjoyed being in the shop than outside? It was close to impossible. The reason for being home also tugged on his pelvic strings.

The demon glanced up at the clock. It was almost time: he stored the ice in the deep freezer and the wine in the fridge, giving a sexy smirk to the toys and lubricants hidden in the back. He hurried to lock the front door and close the windows and curtains in the adjacent rooms; now in complete darkness, he flooded his mind with thoughts and images of Nero. Every outfit variation, every position, every wet dream swamped his mind and the front of his jeans became uncomfortably, delectably tight. Dante loosened his belt and ripped it from its loops, dropping it to the floor with a loud clang, opening the top button and unzipping the fly as well. He sat at his giant desk chair and raised his legs onto the desk, knocking the receiver of the telephone into his hand and spreading his limbs. He dialled the number to Nero's office, hoping to catch him in time.

"It's almost twelve, Nero. Take your lunch break. We've done all we could do, so the next time I hear anything pertaining to law will be in the courtroom, okay? You are panicking unnecessarily. You're gonna be fine. Now get the fuck out of my office. The one next door is open if you want to be alone for the next two hours."

What he really needed was coffee. Nero gave up on cramming before a test ages ago, and he planned to spend his last two hours of rationality soaking up some sun. He left the office and went to the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee when a voice called him from behind. He turned and saw the receptionist call him back. "There is someone on the line for you, Nero."

"Who is it?"

The receptionist blushed. "I have no idea, but he gave me a strict set of instructions and I would prefer to stick to them. Were you on your way to make coffee?"

"Yes, but-"

"I will finish it for you. But please go to the office next to Mr McIntyre. That room is empty, and please lock the door after I have delivered your coffee; I will send the call through." He looked sternly at Nero who moved cautiously to the aforementioned office and closed the door. He watched from behind the glass as the call was sent through, the glass glazing and hiding Nero from view.

The phone rang and bounced off the glass walls. "Mr McIntyre's office – Nero speaking."

"Well, hello handsome." Dante. He should have known. "I understand you are on your break now."

"Yes, I am-" The glass turned transparent and his coffee came through the door, "-hold on for a minute." He placed the receiver on the desk, thanked the man for the coffee and followed to lock and bolt it, the privacy glaze appearing again. "Hi, I'm back."

"Tell me something, Nero…" Dante was stroking himself, running his fingertips on his heated skin. "When we fuck, how do I make you feel?"

"What do you mean-"

"When I have you on all fours on the bed, your legs spread wide and my hard dick ramming in you over and over again, how does it make you feel?" Dante could feel the blood drain from his body to support his arousal.

Nero wasn't prepared for the question, but his body failed him when the weight between his legs grew heavy and he cleared his throat before answering. "Ummm… well-"

"Don't think. Just answer. When I'm fucking you from behind, my hands digging into your hips to hold you steady so I could dent you from the inside, how does that make you feel?" His erection was full – he wrapped his hands on his base awaiting Nero's answer. The younger man threw his inhibitions through the window and played along; he recalled the familiar setting in his mind and said the first thing that came into his mind.

"I love it when you fuck the daylights out of me, Dante. I especially love it when, while you're fucking me I go blind and wake up sore." Nero rubbed at the bulge growing in his pants. "I love the scars you leave on my skin when you try to fuck me slow and then your demon takes over and annihilates me. He rips me to fucking shreds."

Dante moaned through the receiver, and sent a shiver down Nero's spine. He followed Dante's actions and pulled his pants to his knees, the desk in front of him hiding most of his sex. He bit his lip as his erection sprang free, closing his eyes at its heaviness.

"And when my hot, wet mouth is on you? When I suck your life through your hard cock? When I make you moan and scream my name as I swallow you whole?" Dante's eyes lidded in ecstasy, the memory from this morning running across his train of thought.

"Fuck, like what you just did to me? I couldn't keep still, Dante. I was so desperate to feel myself inside you. I was ready to fuck the shit out of your mouth. That tongue of yours will kill me one day." Nero remembered the incident a few hours ago and his back arched against the chair, strewing his legs wider to accompany his hand. He pumped relentlessly and the image of Dante's demonic eyes locking with his as they both moaned in pleasure at Nero's orgasm. He whimpered into the phone, dangerously close to reaching that point again.

Dante's tone was low and menacing. "Your blazer. Left inside pocket. Get it."

Nero dropped the phone on the desk and searched the pocket. Inside, he found a small transparent box housing two smaller metal balls and placed it on the desk. "Got them." His voice was musky as he neared release, and Dante knew that sound all too well.

"I want you to put them in your ass." He could sense Nero's confusion over the phone. "I know you're close, but trust me on this one." Nero's head was too cloudy to argue. He took the objects, one by one, and inserted them inside. He sat back down and let out an excruciating yelp – the balls had moved to the newly applied pressure and stroked inside him smoothly. Nero muffled his screams by biting deeply on his hand; the friction was constant inside his walls and it moved with him, implying the smallest hint of control. But what he was feeling overshadowed his need for the skill – Dante was steadily turning him into a monster. He loved it. The smallest move of his hips caused more friction, and he doubled over the desk in frenzy. Dante scored another moan, a deep rasping one. Nero was close.

"What are you doing to me, Dante?" The question came out rushed and wheezy. Nero was losing his mind.

"Touch yourself for me, Nero." Dante fell over the edge when he heard Nero's cries of pleasure. He orgasmed unwillingly and was building up a second release. "Imagine I was there with you in that office, touching you, tasting you, your scent in my mouth and all over my body, the front of your body against the cold wall as I use my hands to spread your ass and tease you with my tip… slowly… carefully… the added edge to have someone walk in on us while I make you mine and claim your body as my territory and fucking you into oblivion-" Dante's voice got deeper, speaking in tune with the hard, elongated strokes he inflicted on his member, "-your hands flush on the wall entwining with mine and then letting go to grip my hair and scream my name as I cum inside you the first time. You feel the liquid coating the sides of your walls, and you love the idea that I can now thrust harder, faster, deeper inside you… Your hands claw at my back as you urge me on and I thrust so deep and hard your feet leave the floor." Nero pictured the image in front of him and moved with Dante, the balls massaging him everywhere. "I hold your chest and cock in my claws as your legs bend and curl around me as I bite down on your shoulder brutally, crushing your collarbone between my jaws, licking my way up to your ear and growling like the demon I am… the monster I've turned you into…"

The couple moaned simultaneously. Dante couldn't finish his sentence when he felt his orgasm pulsate through his throbbing penis and peek from his head. He squeezed his shaft and more followed, leaking out at every angle to pool between his legs. Nero let an agonising moan into the receiver, deep and throaty, and watched his cum squirt across the rug under the desk. Their breaths were in sync with their heartbeats, and their core body temperatures reached an all-time high. Nero could hear Dante lick his lips over the phone.

"Keep them in. I'll see you tonight." And with nothing else, his line went dead. Nero limply replaced the receiver in its cradle and stabilised his breathing. How on earth was he going to do this all day? He was sitting down and the benign objects made him cum by sheer force of will. He pulled his pants to his hips and fastened them, straightening his outfit and making sure he looked decent. Some of the pressure was lost and he was able to stand up normally. Walking wasn't too bad either. Nero smiled at the temporary solution he sought. He stuffed the empty box back into his pocket and opened the door. The floor was unoccupied except for the receptionist who had an amused look on his face.

"You look like you've just had sex, Nero."

A red tinge erupted in Nero's cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pulling your leg. I know you did." He moved to speak, but the receptionist held up a hand to stop him. "Don't try to bullshit me: I spoke to the guy and he told me everything. Your secret is safe with me. It's quite sweet though: I'd kill for my wife to call me in the middle of the day for sex." Nero hid his face in embarrassment and went back to the office he just came from, resting his face on his elbows.

"You need to learn to hide your afterglow better. I can practically smell it on you."

Dante tidied himself up and went to the bedroom: he retrieved his goody bag and got to work on devising a plan of action. The phone rang from downstairs, and he prayed to his father it wasn't another job. So far, he had gotten no calls for any demonic disturbances and he hoped to hold this lucky streak until tomorrow at least.

"Hello?"

"I told you to not overthink things, you walnut." Vergil was never original with his insults. "The moment you do that, it kills everything. Go with the flow, brother. Why not have brainfarts come to you in the moment instead of worrying about moves and techniques and essentially failing what you want to achieve? I'm not saying you'll fail either, but let it be spontaneous. For both of you. You know how to use the pieces, so let your sex drive steer your imagination forward." Vergil sliced something in the background. "And by the way, nice touch." Vergil heard his confusion through the phone. "The phone sex. It was hot."

"Oh god, you heard that?"

"I'm programmed to hear your thoughts when anything abnormal happens to you. A spike or drop in your heart rate, an irregular explosion of anger to name two. I can switch if off when I read you and see you're okay, but sometimes I stay tuned in if things get interesting."

"That's such an invasion of privacy."

"It's not an invasion if you don't even know it's happening Dante." Another slice.

"Vergil, what the hell are you doing? If you called me during sex-"

"I'm killing off demons, you quim." So that's why he hadn't gotten calls all week. "I've kindly taken over your duties while you've been giving it good to that lover boy of yours."

"Again, I commend you on your romanticism." Dante's voice was edgy.

His brother laughed. "Don't be scared. Nero is going to love it. He loves you." Vergil made a barfing sound on the other end. "That tasted better in my head." Another slice. "When in doubt, breathe deep and calm your mind. They will come to you, I swear."

Dante hated when Vergil was right. "Okay, Vergil. I'll try."

"Good. Now if you would excuse me, there's a really sexy succubus down the street I'd love to dig my sword in." Dante winced at Vergil's choice of words, returning the receiver. He chose to occupy his mind with setting up instead: he had to flip the entire room on its head to accompany the monster of a mirror that his brother had gifted him. Dante completed the easier task first, swapping the normal energy-saving bulbs for the bluer, sexier option. He switched the lights on to check if the installation was successful, and the room was covered in an eerie supernatural hue, a faint glow complementing his pale skin. Nero was going to love it.

The clock on his dresser beeped 16:38 when he wiped the sweat off his brow; the room was finally complete – all that was missing was Nero. He still had plenty of time before he came home from his exam, so he raided the fridge for anything to eat. Nero ate exactly half of the Chinese, the strawberries, and drank half of the smoothie as he always did, and Dante tucked into a few pieces of the fruit when he heard a knock on the door. He stood dead still, hoping the visitor hadn't heard him walk down the stairs and all the way across his living room.

"I know you're in there, you baked potato."

Dante slumped his shoulders and screamed from the kitchen. "YOU NEED TO GET BETTER AT INSULTING PEOPLE, VERGIL!" He placed the strawberries on the dining table and unlocked the front door. The curtains were still drawn from his earlier exploits.

He opened the door and an identical face smirked back. "Would you rather have me call you dirty little slut?"

Dante stood back to let Vergil in. "That seems more fitting than baked potato." He locked the door again.

Vergil stood in the middle of the living room, keeping his face indifferent as he looked around the living space. "Have you groomed yet, brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, cleaned up down below." He splayed his hand in front of his crotch and made flat circles on his jeans.

Dante pinched the irritation out of his eyes, drawing deep, calming breaths. "Vergil, you're not making anything easier right now, and I have a lot on my plate-"

He lifted his hands in submission. "Okay. You know what, fine. If this entire thing is wracking your nerves like a fifteen year old school boy, I might have something you can use. Yes, you are going in blind, but you can use that to your advantage. Why not present Nero with the illusion of you being in charge? You can use everything exactly how you planned to, but you utilise them to build up frustration, desire and lust as opposed to outright pleasure." He sat down at the table and his brother joined him. "You see, you can get him into any position you want, but rather than dragging his orgasm out, you construct it until he's ready to pop and then stop, make as if you don't notice and carry on with the next step. What that does is foster a constant rhythm of craving and then providing him with no outlet. He won't say a word while that blindfold covers his eyes, but once you give him that freedom he will turn the tables and take control of his orgasms. The only bad thing is that he won't care what he does to you, so long as he gets what he wants at the end of the night. It could also be a good thing, seeing as what he wants is also what you want."

That was actually a good idea. Vergil felt their air lift around his brother. "You be the pain, and let him be the pleasure." Dante sat back in his seat, tongue in cheek and cocking an eyebrow. This could work. "Good. Meet me upstairs in five minutes." Vergil virtually ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Was he really going to do this? Dante guessed he had no choice – when Vergil made up his mind, it was a done deal.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF SNEEZING, COUGHING, OR LAUGHING BROTHER! I WISH TO BE KNOWN FOR MY EMPIRE, NOT CHOPPING OFF DEMON PENIS!"

He felt a hand slap him on the shoulder. "How does it feel, Nero?"

He couldn't describe it – it was over, and he the newest addition to the most prestigious law firm in the city. He was served with his official permanent contract an hour after winning his case, and the office had a miniature congratulatory party waiting for him at his cubicle. The alcohol was flowing freely and most of his colleagues were tipsy by the time he and his manager arrived for the celebration. They all screamed at the top of their lungs when they saw him and huddled him in one gigantic bear hug, someone secretly handing him a potent red Styrofoam cup. His manager massaged him on his shoulders when they let go and angled his head towards his office. Nero found his excuse to leave the drink on a random table and followed his boss.

The older man stood by his door and locked it, glazing the glass walls over for some privacy. "We all knew you could do it, Nero. We had no doubt." He walked to his big oak desk and opened the top draw, drawing from it a black velvet box and handing it to Nero. "You've earned it." While he busied with taking a peek of its contents, his boss grabbed an expensive bottle of champagne from his office fridge and placed it on the desk.

Inside the box sat four white gold cufflinks with an 'N' engraved on each and a tie clip of the same material. "Every lawyer gets one, so it's only right to give it to you now instead of in a month's time. You can't sell or pawn those either, so wipe that thought from your mind." He held out his hand for Nero to take. "Congratulations. And welcome. You're officially the youngest lawyer we've brought on board." He shook his boss' hand with tenacity. He was still gawking at the jewellery in his hand when the older man spoke. "We were all gonna go out and get completely sloshed, company expense. You want in?"

Nero faked rubbing the fatigue from his eyes. "As much as I'd really love to, I have to get home. Today's been a long day, and I think I just need to sleep for two weeks."

The older man nodded sadly. "Can I at least take you home? It's dark out, and my car is faster than your legs." Nero nodded sluggishly. He wasn't really tired; he was desperate to get home to Dante and tell him the good news. The two weeks of sleep didn't sound too bad though. He pocketed the velvet box in the left pocket sliding next to the transparent one, grabbing the oversized bottle, and left the office without anyone noticing and made their way to the parking lot. "Wait here, I'll bring the car around." Not a minute later, a matt black Audi R8 pulled up next to him. Nero climbed in and sat carefully – the balls were still ever present inside of him, and the car immediately sped through traffic. The gentle hum of the engine vibrated on his body, and he felt every speed bump. His driver mistook his lidded eyes as sleep as opposed to the raw carnality he was experiencing.

The rounded the final corner and the car parked outside his front door. "Get some rest, okay? We need you fresh in a month. We will hold a meeting for the rest of the team to meet you, but that's only later down the line." He held his hand out again. "Enjoy the vacation."

Nero smiled tiredly. "Thanks for having my back, coach. I really do appreciate it."

With one last salute, Nero closed the passenger door and the car sped back in the direction of the law firm. There's no way he'd miss out on free booze. Coordinating his briefcase and champagne, he located his house keys and opened the heavy door with ease. He stepped inside and locked it and noticed everything was dark; all the lights were switched off, and a timid blue light shone from under his bedroom door. Nero had never felt scared in his life, but this was too peculiar for his liking. He dropped his keys in the bowl on the pedestal and felt an immense presence behind him. Shock overcame his system and he stood immobile, not making a sound.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Did you win?"

He visibly relaxed and set the oversized bottle of champagne on the pedestal as well. "Oh god, Dante, you nearly killed me-"

"Did. You. Win…?" Dante's muscular hands reached forward and loosened Nero's belt, pulling it from its loops and dropping it to the floor. He quickly popped the top button and gently tugged at the zipper til the very end; his left made rapid work exposing Nero's sex and his right clambered around his shaft, assisting the blood in his system to flow to the correct organ. He let out a shaky breath and rested his head on Dante's shoulder, receiving a kiss to his neck in return. "I will ask again. Did. You. Win…?"

"Yes. Yes I won."

The rest of Dante glided closer to Nero's frame; the younger man felt every single one of his muscles pulsate against him. Every. Single. One. He threw a hand behind him to confirm the theory, and sure enough Dante was at his back stark naked. "That's my boy." He sucked deeper on Nero's neck, moving his other hand on his growing erection, squeezing unforgivingly. "Have you been a good boy?" Dante's voice was menacing – he was ready to consume Nero in a heartbeat. One of his hands left Nero and snuck between his legs: he opened them wider for his partner, and Dante felt lightly at the tense muscles at his opening. "You have." Nero's penis was rock hard from Dante's actions, and the bigger man chuckled in the hollow of his trembling neck. "Go upstairs. I have a surprise for you."

Dante disappeared from behind him and he found himself alone in the expanse of the living room. He didn't bother with covering himself up, but clearly forgot about the balls still embedded in his cavity; he had no other option than to take his time getting up the steep stairs. They were treacherous between his legs and he was thankful there were no stairs in the courtroom. At the top of the stairs he unlocked the door and stepped through: the room was very different from when he last remembered, and the new spooky feel was unparalleled to anything he had ever seen. His skin took an alien glow against it, and it sent tasty shivers down his skeleton. He heard a noise from behind him and glanced at his boyfriend holding a bottle of wine inside a metal bucket filled with ice and a small jug of a thick caramel coloured substance. Dante placed them on the bedside table with a soft smirk on his face. He arrived at Nero's side and glossed his lips with his tongue. "Tonight you are all mine." He ran his arms across Nero's shoulders, methodically ridding the younger man of his clothes: his blazer, his shirt and tie, vest, slacks, underpants, socks and shoes lay in a crumpled pile next to the bed. They both stood gloriously naked against the bed, their faces and sanities entwined at their mouths. "I'd like to try something with you, if you don't mind."

The kiss rendered Nero speechless: it had been a really long time since Dante had invoked so much love, passion, lust, and uncontrollable desire into something so menial. His tongue had a different taste, his hands were hungry, and his body moved to an entirely different rhythm. The man in front of him was someone else. Nero was brought back to reality by Dante strapping four soft velvet belts around his legs; he made them apply just the right amount of pressure between his legs, and tied them tidily on each other in a neat bow; next was the collar, and he was careful not to strangle his lover. "One more will follow a bit later, but for now you need to put this on." He held up the blindfold for Nero to inspect. "It won't be long, I promise." He carefully slid it over his eyes and waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. "I'm gonna need you to lie on your back, darling." Nero bit his lip at the pet name and followed his orders; with his body scrawled on the bed, Dante used Nero's legs to move him higher up, his head dangling off the opposite side. A small yelp was heard from across the room as Dante handled the sensations in his hands and popped an ice block in his mouth. He poured a drop onto his wrist and smiled at the feeling. He stuck his leg against Nero's ankle and the younger man giggled, clearly excited at what was going to happen. He dropped a puddle on each of Nero's thighs and watched his face distort in surprise. Dante ran his tongue on the outside, spreading a short string of the substance on his leg, taking the time to blow cool air onto the tread; he stuck the ice block behind his tongue and enclosed his lips over his thigh, speaking into his soft skin. "How does that feel?" The words were hot on Nero and a low groan was met in response. He continued to lick at the area until the substance melted under him. Dante climbed higher on his body, repeating the actions on Nero's pelvic bone. Nero's body reacted violently the closer he licked to his penis; he bit across each bone leisurely, sucking fiercely and leaving small love bites on his pelvis – the treatment of the skin just above his member developed tiny beads of sweat, and Dante hungrily growled as his chest plate ghosted the hot flesh on Nero's erection to bite down on his belly button. The man below moaned when the muscles under his teeth clenched in enjoyment, earning a deep, throaty breath from above. Dante took a moment to look at Nero's hands – they were transfixed on the sheets and his knuckles were ghost white. His face was struggling to keep composure, and Dante held his gaze as he bit down again, watching Nero throw his head off the edge of the bed in a frenzied stupor. He continued leaving marks up his frame, particularly on his ribcage; he made sure Nero felt every one of his movements on his throbbing member, and he purposely slithered back to his previous position at the other end of the bed, trailing the rest of his form over the veins in Nero's penis. "Oh no, I missed a spot." He sucked unforgivingly on Nero's painfully erect head, and the guttural scream from the previous night was close on his lips.

Dante moved to the other end of the bed and made quick work caramelising Nero's shoulders and neck, whispering soft sighs nearby Nero's ears. He kissed the boy Spiderman style, tracing his fingers down Nero's arms and interlacing their fingers amorously. "I want my taste on your lips, Nero." The younger man already knew what was happening: Dante pushed Nero's head perpendicular to the bed and warily inserted his erection into Nero's mouth. The angle of Nero's mouth was perfect for Dante's sex to slide seamlessly in and out of his throat – there would no discomfort for his boyfriend and Dante could control the speed as he fancied. His penis felt fantastic down Nero's throat, and there was no other way of explaining it. He started slow, stretching his lover's oesophagus to his size and gradually deepening his strokes, keeping a normal pace. Nero's arms wrapped around his legs and clawed at his cheeks, urging him to go faster. Unbeknown to him, Dante was reasonably close to his orgasm, but obliged by ascending onto the bed and bending his knees on either side of Nero's head, thrusting faster, deeper, longer; his lips beat unequivocally against Dante's base and Nero tightened the nerves in his throat. Dante came ceaselessly and his fluids glided through Nero with ease. As he pulled back, Nero drew blood on his leg and constricted his lips, collecting every drop of Dante inside his mouth.

He felt Dante's grasp his wrists and straighten him on the bed: the movement awoke a strange noise that sounded like metal hitting against the bed. He gave up trying to figure it out when he felt Dante's presence close by; the bigger man still had not recovered from his blowjob and spoke in an unsteady voice. "I'm gonna need your help soon, okay?" His tongue licked at the corner of Nero's mouth and he sucked on his bottom lip, his hands pumping life in Nero's shaft. The demon gasped at his touch and opened his mouth wider as Dante slipped something freezing around his penis. It slid down his length comfortably, and sat comfortably against his base. Dante squeezed between his legs and grabbed his hand, placing his device softly into Nero's palm. "You mind?" The younger man ran his hand down the entirety of Dante's chest until he reached his happy place, his touch seemingly making the bigger demon stiffer. He quickly pulled the device over Dante and secured it, twisting it on his skin for the bulbous section to face downward. Dante whimpered at the pinch, but welcomed the pain as it would serve its purpose. Nero was pushed to lie down on the bed with his arms flailing above his head, and sensed something metal restricting his-

THE FUCKER HAD HANDCUFFS!

His arms were spread to capacity as Dante tugged on the metal, which had no give. He journeyed to his position between Nero's legs and held the sleek grey controller in his hand. "I hope you will forgive me." The figure on the bed heard a faint click followed by a buzz, and soon felt his body vibrate around the object on his member. They spikes were soft and tingly on his skin, and created a friction that elicited just the right amount of discomfort that was pleasurable. Dante measured his reaction and adjusted the speed on the dial, and the vibrations came at a numbing pace. They responded sadistically to the metal balls, and Nero found himself moaning and whimpering at an irregular speed. It didn't help that Dante simultaneously started sucking him off and toyed with the balls between his fingers, scissoring his entrance to allow them an easy exit. He let Nero's cum drip down his length and pool at his pelvis, almost dripping onto the bed. He started the vibrations at the slowest pace again, wanting Nero to gain control over his breathing.

He was starting to crack under Dante's actions; it was blatantly evident that Nero was struggling to handle his boyfriend's ruthlessness without a release. He drifted from their usual pattern of lovemaking where he built and thrived on Nero's orgasm, wanting to repeat it over and over again. In this setting, he was playing it safe – they had never tried anything like this, and it seems Dante was holding back on his natural demonic instincts. Dante was scared he was going to hurt Nero.

"Dante, you have to stop."

Silence met his request. Dante's weight shifted from the end of the bed to unfastening the cuffs from Nero's hands. The blindfold lifted and he saw Dante's face with a troubled expression. "Was I doing it wrong?"

Nero copied his posture and rose to his knees. "No Dante, not at all."

"Then why did you ask me to st-"

He pulled Dante into a deep, fervent kiss. When things were this heated between them, they danced to the rhythm beating inside their chests, hungry and yearning for each other's lips. Nero played his signature move and trickled the tip of his bringer onto Dante's elongated sex, wrapping around and stroking him smoothly. He really enjoyed the coarse texture of Nero's devil arm, and responded by attacking his ultimate weakness: the crook of his neck. He twisted the younger man's head to stretch the skin for his onslaught, but paused his actions when Nero suddenly stopped. "Where on earth did that mirror come from?"

Dante looked into it and Nero's blue eyes were staring back. "You didn't see it when you came in?" Nero shook his head. "Well, apparently it's a turn on for some when they get to see their partner's reactions they usually wouldn't see when making love. It seemed like a good idea at the time-"

"AT THE TIME?"

Nero's outburst faded to thin air when Dante was wrenched from his spot on the bed and into the wall, the younger man adjusting the restrictions and cuffing both of his hands as he sat spread-eagled on the bed. He gazed up at Nero and his body was trembling in the best way possible. "It's still a fucking good idea." Crimson met crimson, cocked eyebrow met cocked eyebrow, and demon met demon; Nero licked his lips at the sight of his Alpha being helpless, and the nerves in his body welcomed the overwhelming outbreak of power surging through his veins. It was over as soon as it came and he returned back to normal, a naughty smile contorting his face as he glanced at Dante's swollen erection. "You have no idea how badly I want that." The earlier power surge was controlling his energy levels. There was no doubt in Dante's mind that this was Nero talking. Full force!

"Come and get it, babe." He squirmed to get more comfortable. "It's all ready for you."

Nero stood on the bed, disconnected the small control panel hanging from his device and walked over to his partner, setting his legs on either side of Dante's body and sunk on his knees to face level. "I'm an ever bigger freak than you, Dante." Spreading his legs, he guided Dante's tip to his entrance and lowered himself, his moist tightness enclosing on Dante's length. "And now, I'll get what I want." He swung his hips and swallowed Dante deeper inside him. "And you get to watch." Nero's hand found the base of his jaw and snapped it to the right, Dante now having a full view of their bodies: his partner's mouth was on his neck and shoulder, biting and nipping at his soft skin, deriving pleasure from the trickles of blood that dripped down his chest; his body moved with purpose as he impaled himself on Dante's erection, over… and over… and over again, altering his tempo and force to support his own rising orgasm; Dante was in wonder of how Nero's frame worked on his – his soft supple skin clenched around his muscles as he felt Dante hit deeper with every thrust. Nero managed to hit his spot countless times, piercing his partner's shoulder to hinder his own chest's need for deliverance. Dante could feel Nero was close; the younger man was desperate to pick up speed but one word whispered from Dante's lips quelled him. "Button…"

Dante's head hung on Nero's shoulder; both their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat when he spoke, and the younger man gazed at his blue orbs of clouded longing. "Press it." Nero looked down and saw what he was referring to. He felt the blue beads around Dante's base and located a small bulging button the size of a miniature marble. The small click it produced was nothing compared to the power it exhumed, and both demons immediately sensed the vibrating strength of the device. For the first time that night, Dante emitted a feral groan inside Nero's mouth as the younger man winced and threw his body into the bed. He wrapped his legs around Dante's waist as an attempt to pull him deeper, and the pulsating beads reacted violently at his entrance, causing him to arch his back on sheer pleasure alone. Dante refused to tear his eyes away from Nero's thrashing frame; he hardened with every palpitation, and the knots in his stomach smelted into a much needed release. With his hands chained, he couldn't grab onto anything to aid his intensifying need; Nero's throbbing erection was convulsing and signalled his coming orgasm. It frustrated Dante that he was unable to help his partner, but the thought died as his release came, blasting into Nero in timed shots. The ongoing sensations on Nero's entrance brought his discharge after, his cum spraying at a peak he never reached before and landing comfortably back onto his penis. His found the button that inflicted the assault and turned it off, Dante still deeply embedded inside of him. "I swear, if you knew that was gonna happen-"

"I didn't. I really didn't." The look of exhaustion on Dante's face proved it to be true. The restrained man peeped at the figure on his bed; the after effects were still working its way through his frame as he fought to control his breathing, his body was working twice as hard to bring him down from his unexperienced high. It was easier for the bigger demon to calm himself down after an orgasm because he had more practice on controlling his overall temper when fighting with the lesser demon hoards that terrorised his city. Since Nero never needed to, his orgasms were always stubborn and potent and he never felt the need to hide or resist his arousal from Dante. He would sometimes never calm himself and build up a second and third orgasm on the foundation of the first, and those usually left him drained and unresponsive until his inner demon would ascend to the surface and give him an energy boost that prevailed through the rest of the night. Right now, Nero needed to catch his breath before he could continue. Dante's eyes caught his aching member covered in the white sloppy liquid, strands at random accumulating at his base. "Let me clean you up a bit."

Nero glimpsed the spark of black behind Dante's request. He had soothed himself to a point where his legs could handle his weight and walked over to his shackled lover, resting his head on the cool wall above his head. "Hold him for me, would you?" Nero obliged, his other hand appreciating the wall as well. Dante shifted his position and sat on his knees, leaning forward to lap at the pooling liquid on his partner's base: he bit and sucked, licked and moaned, grazing his teeth on Nero's sensitive flesh when he heard a breathless moan above his head. "You can let go now, Nero." His bringer left his shaft and grappled at the back of Dante's head as his mouth plunged forward on his tip. Nero's hand acted as a cushion separating his head from the wall, massaging and pulling at the strands on Dante's head. Nero's hips involuntarily thrust forward in mild strokes; his first stroke went all the way down Dante's throat, and he matched the same pace and depth each time, not wanting to arouse them both too much.

He made love to Dante's mouth: his actions mirrored the technique he used when he took the role of the dominant and had Dante bend to his will, and the heated atmosphere and pressure prevented him from stopping anytime soon. Dante watched as Nero's body twitched and curved with craving him, each individual muscle in his body flexing at the attention his penis was receiving. Nero stole a quick look at the mirror to his left and found Dante staring back, eyes of blue and red, the standing demon's frame buckling under his intense scrutiny.

Nero halted his thrusts and sank back into the bed, still regaining any concealed strength his form had to offer. He looked over to the nightstand and bolted for the cold bottle of wine. Dante knew he only ever drank the white because of how little time it took to invade his bloodstream – the ice swirled with the bucket as Nero removed the bottle, attracting the attention of the man on the bed. He twisted his head to the direction of the sound.

He opened the bottle with ease, and the suppressed carbon dioxide greeted them with a hissing sound. Nero lugged it on the bed with him, hoisting it to Dante's lips, and cautiously poured the fizzing liquid into his mouth. Nero mirrored his sentiments and took a long swig, the bubbles burning all the way down his throat. He let out a small cough as the bubbles tinged at his jaw. He held the bottle up and Dante gave a tiny bow: Nero took a big sip and angled Dante's head upward, holding his jaw to direct the flow of wine into the bigger demon's mouth. It was crisp and cool on Nero's tongue, and Dante swallowed quickly, small dribbles leaking out of the corners of his mouth. He made quick work sucking at Dante's cheeks and filling his mouth again and the chained demon responding willingly. Nero became light-hearted at the newfound tease and moved back to the bucket, closing the bottle and nestling two ice blocks in his bringer. He popped one between his teeth and handed it to Dante which he gladly took. His arm tugged at Dante's legs pulling him lower onto the bed and laid his body between them, running his tongue on the underside of Dante's forming erection while his bringer rubbed the ice over the top. The bigger man rounded his back and forced his legs wider for Nero to have more room: when his tongue and his claw met at Dante's apex, he encircled his mouth over the ice and began bouncing his head, casing his shaft in freezing cold water. The sharp edges of the block did marvels against his overheating skin; the heat of Nero's mouth was in direct contrast to the ice, and Dante found his rationality disintegrating at his lover's stroke of genius. He moaned at his attempt to touch the man between his legs and his chains rattled against his strain as his want to grab Nero's body and ravage him ascended to an all-time high.

A pop from below signalled the end of what would have been the most mind-blowing orgasm Dante would ever have. Nero's bringer pumped slowly on his shaft, dragging a line of cum the length of his erection on his fingertips and licked his digits seductively, edging to the opposite side of the bed. He allowed Dante a full view of his physique, touching himself erotically and enticing the manacled demon. He untied the bows of the velvet ropes and let them hang free. He glided his grey restrictor up his member and smoothly tossed it into the ice bucket; he did the same to Dante's apparatus, choosing to toss it on the dresser next to the wine. Still on his knees, he watched from a distance as Nero pleasured himself with no remorse; his self-inflicted moans made Dante's blood boil, and he watched as Nero neared his climax without his assistance. Dante took the satisfaction of Nero's sexual needs with exceptional importance, and what was happening in front of him was a defeating exception to the rule. He felt the familiar sensation of losing control and his demon took over effortlessly; his eyes burned crimson holes in Nero's chest, scales enveloping his arms up to his shoulder blades, and the industrial strength metal handcuffs were fiercely destroyed by the rush of power surging through Dante. The elder demon pushed forward and ravaged Nero in one motion, advancing between his legs and pulling him closer by the loosened velvet ropes. Dante wrapped the aforementioned ropes around his talons and thrust down and out, his seeping penis implanting itself deeper into Nero's body. The demon's body wretched in shock at the cavernous depth Dante reached in his triggered form, digging fresh trenches of ecstasy within and hitting his spot dead on. "Is this what you were bargaining for?" The demonic echo in his musky voice sent Nero to the edge he wanted to be.

"Fuck me like the animal you are, Dante." Nero's orbs had adopted a crimson shade. "Make me bleed."

Dante needed no further invitation: Nero moved his head to hang over the bed's edge as his lover began his inexorable attack inside his frame. His red talons dug into his pelvis and pierced him to the bed, rendering him completely immobile. Dante lost control over his senses and thrust at an inhumane speed; if it were anyone else, the immense pressure and force of his movements alone would pulverise every bone in its wake. Every lunge was met with an agonising moan from Nero, pushing him further and further off the cliff that embraced his sanity. He opened his eyes and watched Dante's revolt through the mirror; he could see the bigger man's upper body muscles expanding and contracting with each deep thrust, and because of the demonic blood coursing through his veins, his member solidified and grew larger with every second that passed. Nero's lids grew heavier as his head beat on the soft sheets, clawing at Dante's scales signalling that he was close. Dante chuckled under his demonic trance and pulled out slowly, the scaly flesh on his erection tearing deep cuts along Nero's cavity. The smaller man growled at the friction and clasped his own sex for his orgasm, but was stopped when a strong hand jerked him out of position and spun him to hang over the bottom of the bed. His internal scars had healed speedily and the cool wood encasing the bed was enough for Dante to continue his ferocious outbreak, grasping the ropes and pulling Nero down with them onto his oozing penis. The younger demon held onto the oak for dear life as his partner groped at his ass and squeezed, expanding his entrance to inspect his handiwork. Nero's provocation had produced a liquid film that covered Dante's member. His strokes were sensual and loving, the complete opposite to their previous encounter and Nero whimpered breathlessly at his touch. The sounds urged him on and he sustained his actions, taking time to glance at the mirror for a perfect view on Nero's face: his eyes were shut tight as his knuckles turned a ghostly white, his tongue licking at his lips to stop countless drops of saliva from leaving his mouth. Dante drew Nero's hips close to him for one last deep thrust, and the smaller man howled to the ceiling.

Nero felt a human hand grip at the collar around his neck and his body was wrenched backward, flush against Dante. The demon opened his palms for Nero to hold and interlink, kissing him affectionately down his shoulder. Nero was in a world of his own when Dante brought him back to reality. "You see that, Nero?" His eyes went straight to the mirror in front of him. "That is what I call paradise." Dante busied himself with the opposite shoulder, unblocking Nero's view of their intertwining bodies: his blue orbs descended between his legs as he observed the exact point at which their bodies met, Dante's erection pulsing inside him as his hips moved with the steady rhythm. He spoke softly into his ear; the demonic echo was replaced with a sincere tone, and Dante sounded close to tears. "I love this, Nero. I love us. And I love you so damn much."

Dante tightened his grip. His kisses spread over Nero's back and sent tingles down his wavering spine. "I can't get enough of you." He breathed into his ear as he nibbled at the soft cartilage. "I want this forever. I want you, Nero." Nero could feel the tears welling in the creases of his eyes. "I walked into this relationship knowing I never deserved it. I still don't think I do, but you deserve all the happiness in the world. And if that means being with me, then I will try my hardest to give you everything I am, because I am nothing without you. I need you more than you could ever imagine. I want you here with me. You complete me, Nero. You make me feel complete." He opened his eyes and saw the wetness on Dante's cheeks; the demons arms enfolded his body and pulled him close, and Nero turned his head to kiss him gently, unspoken words leaving their mouths in their battle for dominance. They both kept the kiss and Nero turned to face his lover, giving him a kind nudge to the bed. Dante lowered himself on the mattress and his partner was at his side.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dante. I'm yours. Now and always."

"Good," said Dante, smiling as he pulled Nero's small frame onto his. They stared deep into one another's tired eyes and sealed off the night in love and warmth as their tongues met once more, hiding under the crimson covers and falling into a deep sleep.

Nero burrowed from under the covers for oxygen. Dante's side of the bed was empty, and the younger male assumed it to be duty calling him in the wee hours of the morning. His hypothesis was shattered to pieces when his partner strolled into their bedroom half naked, tiptoeing not to wake his sleeping beauty. He caught sight of Nero's state and jumped to his side, pulling the covers with him. "You have to come downstairs."

Nero didn't need to glance at his body to know that he wore much less than his counterpart. He dragged the covers back to his side to wade the cold on his skin. "Did you burn something again?"

"I gather why you'd think that, but no." Dante resorted to searching for something decent for his boyfriend and found a pair of boxers identical to his, throwing it across the room. "It's someone you have to meet. But please don't scream."

Nero stuck his head under the covers to stifle a laugh. "And that?"

"It's the first time you've ever asked me not to scream."

Dante was quick enough to thrust a pillow at the sleepy man, hitting him square in the face. Nero pouted and decided not to argue, shuffling drowsily into his jammies. He located his matching fuzzy slippers and Dante held his hand as they left the bedroom. At the bottom of the stairs, Nero noticed an anomaly in their usual empty living room. Sitting at the head of the table with its back turned to them sat a male figure with the same silver hair they both bore; granted it wasn't falling forward like Dante's did, but he seemed very alike to him in every way. Dante cleared his throat and the man stood up, showing off a custom-tailored black suit, expensive cut, a figure-hugging white shirt, exquisite tie, and fashionable sneakers under a heavy cerulean blue and gold trench coat. Vergil faced them and a broad smile formed on his face as Nero's expression conveyed a standard of bewilderment.

"Your eyes are not tricking you, my dear. My name is Vergil – I am Dante's twin brother."

His first instinct was to scream. Dante had to coax Nero down the last two stairs for the concept to fall into place. Nero gaped at the vision as Dante took position at Vergil's side, both staring back at him. "I truly meant what I said last night, so what better way to solidify my claim than for you to meet my biggest secret? He's the only family I have left, and I can't give you the sloppy and embarrassing 'meet the parents' experience-"

"I think what my brother is trying to say is that he has never introduced any of his previous love interests to me, EVER, so if you haven't already guessed, this is a big deal for him. He has taken pride in learning to hide things from me, and one area of his life I wish not to meddle in are ones concerning emotion in any way. I would prefer for him to come to me with such information and he has. For the first time. In history. Ever."

"And this will be the last, Vergil." Dante looked at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet. Vergil felt the hotness radiating off his face and didn't push the matter.

"I sincerely hope so. I hardly know the boy and I already love him." It was Nero's turn to blush and Vergil accepted the gesture with a smirk. "I have never seen my brother this happy, Nero. Our father left us at a very young age, and a piece of Dante died the moment he walked out our front door. The void festered internally, but he remained the same person, known for hiding all of his struggles and difficulties from view. You have filled that void. And I thank you from the bottom of my frozen, black heart that you are in his life. Dealing with all his fucking emotional crap." Vergil grabbed Dante in a choke hold and gave him a noogie. "He's a welcomed pain in the ass, I tell you."

Dante tugged himself loose and punched his older brother in the arm. Nero glimpsed content, love, appreciation and awe in Dante's eyes none like he had ever seen. He had to smile seeing how 'in his element' he was. When the teasing ended, he walked toward Vergil without warning and snaked his arms around his waist and held tight – he turned his face to the door to prevent Dante from noticing the tears stream down his face. The bigger demon's chest heaved in laughter as he returned it dotingly, one hand falling to the crease in Nero's back and the other toying with his silver strands. Just like Dante.

"He never told me he had a brother." Nero spoke into his chest, his throaty voice not calm enough to curb the worry that would cloud Dante's judgement.

"There are very few people that know of my existence, Nero, but not without the gravest of consequences. You are now one of them and I suggest you take me with a pinch of salt. But for now I must take my leave. Someone has to murder the crap out of these demons, am I right?" With one last ruffle of Nero's locks and small peck on his forehead, Vergil released his grip and greeted Dante. "Until tonight, brother." They gave each other a manly pat on the shoulder. Vergil turned to Nero and held out his hand for a curt handshake. "It's truly an honour meeting you, Nero." He raised his hands to his lips and kissed it, lightly and full of fluff. He warped out if the room and a collection of papers were strewn into the air, serving as the only evidence he was in the room.

Dante scratched at the back of his head. "I hope it's okay that I invited him to dinner-"

"Did he mean that?" Dante looked at Nero and he was close to tears again; the younger man was shivering but not from the cold. "About the void?"

Everything clicked: the distance, the instability, the low self-esteem; it all made sense. "Nothing will be the same after my dad left, Nero. I couldn't cope after he just disappeared. You tend to take the small stuff for granted such as a simple good morning or having a parent tuck you in bed. We never had that. We never had anyone to make proud except ourselves. Vergil took the family responsibilities at an age when you're supposed to enjoy being a kid. He was all I had, and all I still have."

"And your mother?" Nero was afraid to have asked the question after he saw the heavy breath Dante drew.

"We never knew much about her. Demons were meant to build empires within the confines of their race, and my dad chose not to. He fell madly in love with my mom and he didn't care that she was human. He got a lot of flak for picking her over the princesses of the royal bloodlines he could choose from so he sealed them away to live in peace. Some managed to get through the gate and took her life when we were still young. My dad raised us on very little, and he tried his best to give us everything we needed. When he was gone, Vergil and I had to start from scratch. Whether it was because we had no food or we couldn't afford tuition or had no place to sleep, watching him cry himself to sleep for not being able to provide those things for us was the most difficult thing I had to listen to – I couldn't sleep knowing he was going through so much pain." The bigger demon didn't bother wiping at the lone tear that rolled down his cheek. "It has taken us a really long time to accept that we're allowed to be happy while we're still breathing. For a long time, all we had knowledge of were isolation and misery. But look at us now, right?" Dante smiled through the final few tears and Nero had no other option but to follow suit. "I have you; all I've ever needed was standing right in front of me all along."

Nero attacked Dante in a fierce hug: the demons stood skin on skin letting their fears and doubts diminish under the other's flesh, melting their souls into one. The renewed atmosphere of enchantment brought their yearning lips together, deeper intensifying their connection as an indestructible force to be reckoned with. Their existences merged under fateful circumstances, their love made stronger and unchanging, as their hearts beat in one rhythm against their aching chests, begging to be given to the other as a token for eternity.

Dante broke the kiss and fell to his knees. He whispered deep in Nero's chest, kissing his heart. "This is all I've ever wanted." He let the younger man's heart beat under his lips as he slowly fell in love with it all over again.


End file.
